Because You're The Chosen One
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka harus mencintai satu sama lain.. / Yewook / vampire!Wook / epilogue updated / THE END
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Prolog  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, Eunhae, Sibum, Kyumin, kalo ada yang lain munculnya nyusul  
Genre:romance, supernatural, friendship, family, iya kebanyakan, udah diem aja  
Rating:T. Sewaktu-waktu, hampir pasti akan berubah jadi M di tengah jalan  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

Vampir yang asli adalah makhluk malam. Mereka bisa hidup lama, tapi tidak abadi. Mereka tidak seperti manusia yang lahir dari rahim ibu mereka. Vampir adalah para kelelawar terpilih yang wujudnya diubah menjadi manusia oleh Para Tetua dari setiap klan. Saat wujudnya diubah, tubuh mereka secara internal dan eksternal sudah menyerupai manusia dewasa. Wujud mereka tidak akan berubah sampai mereka mati.

Vampir harus minum darah manusia untuk tetap dapat hidup. Namun, mereka tidak bisa minum darah dari banyak orang, mereka hanya bisa minum darah satu orang saja. Setiap Para Tetua sudah mendapatkan seekor kelelawar terpilih untuk diubah wujudnya, mereka juga sudah mengambil darah untuk diminumkan pada kelelawar itu agar dapat berubah wujud dari Yang Terpilih, yaitu manusia yang akan jadi jodoh vampir itu di masa depan. Darah itu diambil dengan membuat luka di leher manusia tersebut beberapa hari setelah si manusia lahir, yang mana luka itu tidak akan bisa hilang kecuali diolesi cairan khusus yang hanya dimiliki Para Tetua.

Jika Yang Terpilih sudah cukup dewasa, maka vampir yang menjadi jodohnya akan dilepas untuk mencari manusia tersebut. Jika sudah bertemu, maka vampir itu hanya perlu darah Yang Terpilih untuk hidup. Seorang vampir harus menghisap darah dari luka di leher Yang Terpilih. Luka itu pula yang menghubungkan seorang vampir dengan Yang Terpilih. Jika seorang vampir sudah menghisap darah manusianya sebanyak tiga kali darah yang ada di dalam manusianya itu, maka Yang Terpilih juga akan menjadi vampir yang bisa hidup lama –tapi tidak abadi– dan harus hidup bersama dengan vampirnya.

Jika sudah sama-sama menjadi vampir, mereka dapat hidup seperti manusia biasa, dapat makan dan minum seperti manusia, tapi tetap membutuhkan darah satu sama lain.

Takdir antara seorang vampir dan Yang Terpilih tidak boleh dilanggar. Itu sesuatu yang konkret dan sudah dijalani oleh ratusan generasi. Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya.

Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

A/n:udah gitu doang. Bnelan. Cliuz. Sumpa ga boong aq qaqa

Prolog ini hanya menjelaskan tentang vampir dan sedikit jalan ceritanya nanti. Jadi ya gitu. Vampir nyari Yang Terpilih, digigit, diisep darahnya, mereka tinggal bareng sampe si manusia jadi vampir, terus idup bahagia selamanya(sampe mati). Intinya gitu. Tapi 'mereka tinggal bareng sampe si manusia jadi vampir' nya itu yang gak akan saya bikin gampang. HOHO

Seperti biasa main pair nya Yewook, couple ter-oh so sweet sedunia. Emang Yewook gabakal ada habisnya ya dibikin ff. Di ff ini juga Ryeowook saya bikin lebih pendek dari aslinya. Kalo aslinya tingginya Ryeowook mungkin sedikit di atas setengah kepalanya Yesung, di ff ini saya bikin jadi setinggi rahangnya Yesung aja. Kalau Ryeowook memang sependek itu pasti manis sekali~ *0*

Btw saya lagi sebel gara-gara moment mereka di fanmeeting di Yokohama (Jepang) itu. SUMPAH YEWOOK TUH YA. GILIRAN LAGI DI JEPANG SERING BET FANSERVICE, ADAAAA AJA MOMENNYA. BAGUS-BAGUS LAGI. PADAHAL NIH YA. ORANG JEPANG TUH MISALNYA NONTON KONSER ARTISNYA ITU, FOR GOD'S SAKE, MEREKA GA FOTOIN ITU MOMEN! KARENA MEREKA GAPERNAH DAN GABAKAL BAWA KAMERASAAT DATENG KE ACARA KAYAK GITU! DAN ARTINYA APA?! GA ADA BUKTI OTENTIK DARI MOMEN MEREKA ITU, CUMAN ADA FANACCOUNT NYA AJAAAAHH! DAN KALO ADAPUN PASTI DARI FANS YANG STALKER ATAU BUKAN STALKER DARI **CHINA** YANG DATENG KE TKP (?) NYA ITU. NYEBELIN BANGET GAK SIH.

Atur napas. Atur napas.

Temen-temen Yewook shipper udah pada liat kan? Yang Yesung lagi ngomong terus Ryeowook meluk dari belakang itu. Cuma itu fotonya. Dan di ujung fotonya ada keterangan kalo itu dari akun weibo. Pada tau weibo kan? Kayak situs jejaring lokalnya China gitu. CHINA. Orang China yang motret. Bukan orang Jepang. Hiiiihhhh /gigit buku/ beruntung sekali kalian orang-orang Jepang~ selalu diperlakukan spesial oleh artis-artis kpop T^T mereka juga salah satu pasar utamanya Jepang sih ya

Oke, stop curhat. Balik ke cerita.

Fyi di sini semua vampirnya uke. Manusianya yang seme. Yewook, vampirnya Ryeowook. Eunhae, vampirnya Donghae (buat saya Donghae itu ukenya Eunhyuk, gamau kebalik. Gamau Haehyuk. Pokoknya Eunhae. Donghae uke. Donghae uke. Terserah kalian Haehyuk shipper mau bilang apa). Sibum, vampirnya Kibum. Kyumin, vampirnya Sungmin. Tapi rencananya Kyumin mau saya bikin munculnya agak belakangan. Baru rencana, sih.

Intinya ini baru prolog dan cerita aslinya sendiri pun masih dalam penggarapan. Biasanya saya punya kebiasaan untuk nyelesein dulu cerita saya baru dipublish (walopun chaptered). Dan biasanya kalo kayak gitu malah gak selesai. Makanya kali ini saya nyoba nantang diri sendiri dengan gak menyelesaikan dulu ceritanya dan akan mendongkrak semangat nulis dari kalian pembaca.

Saya juga gak tau sih ini prolog bakal ada yang baca atau kagak, yang penting post dulu, it's worth trying, right? -_- jujur aja, saya sendiri juga ngerasa prolognya gak menarik-menarik amat karena isinya bikin pusing. Ntar kalian ngerti atau nggak, mesti baca 15x dulu baru ngerti atau gimana saya juga gak tau. Ya maap. Tapi kalo gak dibikin serumit itu gaseru dumz.

Yaudalah intinya saya nunggu respon dari kalian aja. Kalo responnya bagus, ya.. saya lanjutlah.  
Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain atau apa tanyain lewat review aja. Nanti saya balesnya dari review juga. Thanks.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B

Sori saya kebanyakan bacot u,u


	2. Ryeowook The Vampire, Jongwoon The Human

**CHAPTER 1**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One — Ryeowook The Vampire, Jongwoon The Human  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

A/n1:Sebelum membaca tolong dipahami lagi prolognya. Terimakasih~

* * *

Dia Kim Ryeowook.

Dia vampir. Oke, mungkin sulit dipercaya. Tapi dia benar-benar vampir. Vampir yang bertaring panjang dan minum darah manusia. Dia baru saja dilepas ayahnya setelah pengurungan hampir dua ratus tahun untuk mencari manusianya. Waktu di dunia manusia berjalan sangat lambat. Ayahnya bilang manusianya baru berusia 22 tahun dan belum selesai sekolah. Baru 22 tahun dan dia menunggu 173 tahun di dunianya.

Dia memang bilang ayahnya, tapi dia sebenarnya bukan ayahnya. Tapi di dunianya para vampir tetap dikelompokkan dalam satu keluarga. Ayahnya bernama Kim Heechul. Karena perannya yang sebagai ayah, dia sudah mendapatkan manusianya, namanya Hankyung, yang juga sudah bertransformasi jadi vampir. Dia punya dua saudara, Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum. Mereka sudah dilepas duluan dan sudah menemukan Yang Terpilih mereka masing-masing. Padahal Yang Terpilih Ryeowook lebih tua dari manusia mereka, tapi dewasanya lambat sekali.

Ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu seperti apa Yang Terpilih Ryeowook itu, dia hanya memberitahu tempatnya, dan dia bilang dia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah karena mereka terhubung oleh luka di leher si manusia itu.

Dia memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen dan mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Dia masuk ke dalam lift, turun di lantai 8 dan berjalan menuju kamar 306. Dia agak lelah karena berjalan dari rumah Ayahnya di pinggir kota Seoul (jaraknya 8,5 km dari kota Seoul dan ayahnya masih menyebutnya _pinggir_) dan ia bahkan tidak memberinya uang. Namun percuma dia memberinya uang karena dia tidak tahu harus naik apa. Dia bahkan tidak paham dengan benda persegi panjang dengan empat roda yang berseliweran di jalan tadi itu.

Dia mengetuk pintu dan mendengar _sebentaaaar_ dari dalam. Pintu terbuka dan Ryeowook tahu ini dia. Dia Yang Terpilih. Dia manusianya. Wujudnya dari luar cukup bagus. Mata tajam, hidung mancung, rambut hitam, tubuh tinggi, kausnya berkerah rendah sehingga Ryeowook bisa melihat tulang selangkanya dan.. luka di lehernya. Dia menatap luka itu dan ingin menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Anu.. ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya bingung karena Ryeowook diam saja. Ryeowook menatapnya lagi, kali ini ke matanya dan dia mendorongnya ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Manusia ini melotot kaget dan langsung terlihat marah. "Maaf, tapi kenapa kau masuk seenaknya? Ini rumahku dan kau tidak berhak masuk—aku bahkan belum mengizinkanmu. Jika tidak ada urusan tolong keluar!" bentaknya. Ryeowook menatapnya datar, menunggunya agak tenang. Manusia ini sepertinya kehilangan kesabaran, karena dia menggenggam lengan Ryeowook dengan kasar dan menariknya keluar, tapi Ryeowook menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat.

"Kau yang tak punya hak untuk mengusirku dari sini," ucap Ryeowook sambil menatapnya tajam. Kekuatan vampir biasanya besar—lebih besar daripada manusia, tapi karena dia sedang lemas, dia tidak terlalu bisa menahan tubuhnya di tempat.

"Maaf? Ini rumahku, dan aku berhak mengusirmu dari sini, atau bahkan menyerahkanmu ke kantor polisi dengan alasan kau anak hilang yang nyasar ke rumahku."

Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan semua ocehan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menariknya sampai ia jatuh terlentang dan Ryeowook menjatuhkan diri di atasnya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Tidak sopan! Turun dari tubuhku!" bentaknya sambil berusaha mendorong Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak peduli. Ia menatap luka di lehernya dan membuka mulutnya, dan dia harus mengaku kalau dia puas saat manusia ini terkejut melihat taringnya. Ryeowook mengecup lehernya, mengendusnya, menghisapnya, menjilat lukanya sebelum menggigitnya, membiarkan taringnya merobek kulitnya dan menikmati darah yang keluar dari robekan itu. Manusia ini mengerang kesakitan, keras, tapi tidak berusaha mendorong Ryeowook kali ini.

Setelah merasa cukup, Ryeowook melepas mulutnya, menjilat lehernya untuk menutup robekan tadi dan lehernya kembali seperti semula. Hanya ada luka permanen itu di ceruk lehernya yang basah oleh liurnya. Ryeowook mengangkat wajah dan manusia ini terengah-engah di bawahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya tadi. "Kaget?" tanyanya kalem.

Manusia ini terengah-engah dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung sebelum pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Mana ada manusia yang didatangi orang asing, ditindih dan dihisap darahnya lalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah itu hal yang sama normalnya seperti menghisap jus dari kotak dengan sedotan—turun dari tubuhku!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Ryeowook. Ryeowook turun dari atasnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tenaganya kembali lagi. Dia merasa jauh, jauh lebih segar, lebih sehat, lebih kuat, lebih bisa berpikir jernih. Darah yang baru dirasakannya ini lebih enak dari yang diceritakan ayahnya.

"Dengar, kau harus membiarkanku memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal—"

"Tidak perlu penjelasan!" dia memotong Ryeowook, marah. "Tidak ada yang masuk akal dari seorang yang sangat asing yang bertaring dan menghisap darah orang lain—kecuali dia vampir!"

"Aku memang vampir, jadi—"

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini!"

"Vampir itu memang a—"

"Ada pun aku tidak percaya!"

"Makanya biarkan aku jelaskan padamu soal—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan darimu walaupun penjelasan itu—ADUH!" dia jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Ryeowook. Mungkin dia memukulnya terlalu keras. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa manusia lebih lemah daripada vampir.

"Sekalem-kalemnya vampir, kesabaran tetap ada batasnya. Bisa tidak, kau diam dan dengarkan aku?" tanya Ryeowook, mulai emosi. Manusia ini masih mengelus-elus kepalanya dan berusaha duduk. Dia menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung, tidak percaya, marah, tapi dia diam saja.

"Baik! Baik!" katanya dengan suara yang agak bergetar, sepertinya karena takut. "Tapi tanganmu kenapa sekeras batu, sih? Kepalaku pusing, nih!" protesnya sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya. Ryeowook mendekatinya, ingin mengelus kepalanya, tapi dia menghindar. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sambil memicikkan mata.

"Diam dulu," kata Ryeowook sambil menarik tangannya dan mengelus sisi kiri kepalanya yang tadi kena pukul tangannya. Dia terdiam dan menatap Ryeowook dengan mata melotot. "Sudah baikan?"

"Hebat.. sakitnya langsung hilang," katanya takjub. Ryeowook mengambil posisi duduk di depannya dan mereka bertatapan sebentar. "Baik, sekarang kau jelaskan padaku siapa kau, apakah kau memang vampir, dan kenapa kau minum darah_ku_. Muntahkan semua di sini. Cepat."

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon(nama Yang Terpilih Ryeowook ini, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi), menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya lebar, kepalanya besar, tapi tangannya kecil. Tangannya bahkan tidak cukup menutupi ujung alis dan sebagian dahinya. Dia menghela napas dengan depresi. "Apapun yang kau ceritakan tadi, aku tidak paham. Seandainya itu dibuat cerita di novel, aku mengerti seperti apa seorang vampir bisa lahir atau bagaimana dia mendapatkan jodoh, tapi yang tidak aku pahami, kenapa hal seperti _itu_ bisa ada di dunia ini dan kenapa terjadi pada_ku_?!"

"Itu takdir yang sudah dibuat Para Tetua. Tidak boleh diubah-ubah. Kau jodohku dan kita akan terus bersama sampai mati nanti."

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mencela dan mendengus seperti akan tertawa tapi justru terdengar meremehkan. "Dengar, hidup lama kedengarannya menarik, tapi untuk apa aku berjodoh dengan vampir kalau hanya untuk digigit-gigit?"

"Kalau kau sudah jadi vampir juga kau akan butuh darahku dan akan menggigit-gigitku juga."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, oke? Aku mau hidup yang normal. Oke, karena sekarang aku adalah seorang gay dan mungkin itu tidak normal, tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya demi orangtuaku. Aku akan lulus kuliah, bekerja, menghasilkan uang, menemukan gadis yang cantik, menikahinya, punya anak, dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Kalau kau gay harusnya kau senang didatangi _lelaki_ yang ditakdirkan jadi jodohmu. Dan vampir di beberapa klan memang gay, termasuk klanku."

"Semua vampir di klanmu? Yang bermarga Kim? Gay?"

"Tidak semua marganya Kim, tapi semua gay."

"Oh, ya ampun." Jongwoon mencubit kulit bagian atas hidungnya yang ada di antara kedua matanya. Dia menghela napas sebelum bicara, "dengar, Ryeowook, bagaimana kalau kau menyalahi takdirmu saja? Cari manusia lain? Banyak manusia di luar sana, yang lebih tampan, lebih menawan daripada _aku_ dan lebih cocok denganmu."

"Tidak bisa." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sejak aku berwujud seperti ini, sejak kau mendapatkan luka itu, kita sudah terhubung takdir dan tidak bisa diubah-ubah lagi. Aku hanya bisa bersamamu saja."

Jongwoon menghela napas dan lelah atas semua kekeraskepalaan Ryeowook. Dia bingung, mana yang harus dia percayai. Akal sehatnya atau vampir di depannya ini. Dia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk langsung percaya pada orang asing, tapi ada bukti bahwa ia sudah digigit dan dihisap darahnya yang membuatnya ragu untuk lebih mempercayai akal sehatnya. "Oke, jadi, sekarang. Aku dan kamu.. baiklah, kita. _Kita_ harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Kau jalani saja hidupmu seperti biasa. Pergi keluar dan sekolah, aku menunggu di sini, dan minta darahmu setiap pagi dan sore. Itu saja."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua hal itu seolah-olah kau nyamuk yang bisa menggigitku kapan saja? Dan sekarang aku berharap kau benar-benar nyamuk jadi aku bisa memukulmu sampai kau gepeng dan mati di bawah telapak tanganku."

Ryeowook diam saja. Tidak membalas. Tidak perlu. Jongwoon lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ryeowook menggenggam tangannya dan Jongwoon menariknya sampai berdiri. Ryeowook berdiri di depannya dan Jongwoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahunya. "Dengar, meskipun aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau jelaskan, tapi aku akan coba menjalaninya dulu. Apartemenku ini tidak terlalu besar tapi setidaknya cukup untuk dua orang. Kasurku hanya satu tapi kurasa kau tidak butuh tidur."

"Ya. Kurasa begitu."

"Dan baju. Kau punya baju?"

Ryeowook menunduk untuk melihat kemeja putih, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam yang belum dilepasnya, lalu menatap Jongwoon lagi. "Aku hanya punya ini."

Jongwoon menghela napas. "Untungnya aku kerja sambilan dan gajiku lumayan besar—ngomong-ngomong copot sepatumu dan letakkan di rak sepatu di depan."

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook duduk bersandar di tembok sambil memeluk kakinya, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya lemas, ia menunggu Jongwoon bangun. Di dunia vampir semuanya berjalan lebih cepat daripada di sini. Ryeowook menunggu Jongwoon selama 173 tahun sementara Jongwoon sendiri baru 22 tahun. Tapi setelah ia mengalaminya langsung di sini, semalam saja rasanya lama sekali. Tapi jika Ryeowook menghisap darah Jongwoon saat dia tertidur, tenaganya akan cepat habis dan di pagi hari dia tidak akan bisa beraktivitas dan itu buruk.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongwoon menyibak selimutnya, turun dari kasurnya sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook sebentar, berpikir apakah kejadian kemarin sungguhan atau hanya mimpi buruknya saja, tapi semakin Ryeowook merasa lemas, semakin Jongwoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Akhirnya Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di depannya, dan Ryeowook langsung memeluknya, menggigit lukanya dan menghisap darahnya. Ryeowook tidak bisa menghisap terlalu banyak, karena kehabisan terlalu banyak darah akan membuat manusia lemas.

Perlahan-lahan kekuatannya kembali, wajahnya menghangat dan napasnya menjadi normal. Ryeowook menjilat robekan di lehernya dan setelah robekan di lehernya tertutup, Ryeowook menarik wajahnya. Jongwoon menatapnya dan Ryeowook tahu Jongwoon percaya kalau yang dialaminya kemarin bukan mimpi. "Aku menunggumu semalaman, sialan," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongwoon dan berdiri.

"Kau tidak menghisap darahku saat aku tidur?"

"Kami vampir juga punya etika."

"Kau hanya menghisap sedikit darahku? Tidak banyak."

"Kami punya etika," ulang Ryeowook. "Manusia punya penyakit kekurangan darah dan kalau aku menghisap terlalu banyak, penyakit itu akan terjadi dan itu buruk, iya kan?"

"Anemia, ya, aku akan lemas sepanjang hari."

"Apa hari ini kau sekolah?"

"Karena hari ini hari Minggu, tidak, aku tidak sekolah. Aku juga tidak bekerja. Lebih baik aku membawamu ke toko dan membelikanmu baju. Kita sama-sama lelaki tapi aku yakin semua bajuku kebesaran untukmu."

"Kau semangat belanja, eh, Jongwoon?"

"Aku _suka_ belanja. Sekarang ayo ke kamar mandi, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu ganti baju dengan bajuku, yang mana saja."

Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya mencuci muka, mengajarkannya menyikat gigi dan berteriak panik saat Ryeowook hampir menelan busanya.

"Aku _tidak_ menelannya, Jongwoon. Aku tidak bodoh, ayolah," ujar Ryeowook menenangkannya.

"Kau terkurung selama 173 tahun dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang pasta gigi?"

"Aku sedang berusaha beradaptasi jadi jangan marahi aku dan ajari aku dengan tenang."

Setelah mereka selesai ribut di kamar mandi, Jongwoon mengambilkan kausnya untuk Ryeowook. Ukuran mereka cukup jauh sehingga kaus itu tidak terlalu nyaman dipakai Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon, yang benar saja, memangnya aku butuh berapa baju? Kau sudah membelikanku 3 kemeja dan 5 kaus, sekarang apalagi?" protes Ryeowook sambil mengikuti Jongwoon yang membawa tiga buah tas belanja dan masuk ke dalam toko baju _lagi_.

"Jangan protes. Kita hanya kekurangan beberapa pasang celana dan perlatan mandi pribadimu. Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu." Jongwoon mengambil sebuah celana dan membandingkannya dengan panjang kaki Ryeowook. Merasa celananya terlalu panjang, Jongwoon bergerak ke rak lain. Ryeowook mengikutinya lagi.

"Kau tidak merasa kita belanja terlalu banyak? Terlalu banyak menghambur-hamburkan uang?"

Jongwoon berhenti memilih celana di dalam rak dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kesal. "Ya ampun, jangan banyak tanya."

"Mengingat aku dikurung selama 173 tahun dan tidak tahu apa-apa, aku harus banyak tanya."

Jongwoon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Tuan Banyak Tanya." Dia mengambil sebuah celana dan diam saat sadar Ryeowook hanya menatapnya datar. "Kenapa kau diam?"

"Harusnya?"

"Kupikir yang tadi lucu."

"Lalu?"

"Kupikir kau harusnya tertawa."

"Tapi aku tidak tertawa."

"Vampir tidak bisa tertawa?"

"Vampir tidak punya emosi. Yah, punya, tapi tidak banyak." Jongwoon hanya mengangguk dan membandingkan panjang celana yang dipegangnya dengan panjang kaki Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Aaah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak belanja seperti ini," ucap Jongwoon dengan suara yang sangat lega. Dia membawa dua kantung belanja di masing-masing tangan dan Ryeowook bawa satu.

"Tapi ini bukan belanjaanmu. Kau membelikan ini semua untukku," koreksi Ryeowook, masih berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisa belanja saja sudah membuatku senang. Lagipula kalau aku belanja juga tidak semuanya untukku. Itu egois namanya." Jongwoon masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dan tersenyum pada resepsionis di depan. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan turun di lantai 8 dan Ryeowook membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Saat mereka di dalam, Jongwoon meletakkan semua kantung belanja di atas meja dan Ryeowook meletakkan yang dibawanya tadi di sana. Jongwoon masuk ke dapur dan mencari gelas untuk minum. Ryeowook menatapnya heran. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Ayahnya dan Kibum selalu bercerita bahwa mendapatkan hati manusia mereka sangatlah sulit. Donghae agak berbeda, _sense_ vampirnya agak kurang, jadi saat dia dilepas, dia tidak bisa langsung menemukan manusianya. Dan saat ia berhasil menemukan manusianya, ternyata Yang Terpilih-nya itu adalah sahabatnya, jadi saat Donghae mengaku kalau ia vampir dan ia adalah jodohnya, tentu saja manusia itu langsung mau. Tapi Jongwoon, dia terlihat seperti bisa langsung menerima Ryeowook, padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh.

Jongwoon keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia ingin bicara, tapi Ryeowook memotongnya lebih dulu. "Kenapa kau bisa langsung menerimaku seperti ini?"

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook datar. Ryeowook menatapnya datar. Ryeowook sebenarnya kaget dengan pertanyaannya sendiri barusan. Bukankah harusnya ia senang karena semuanya berjalan selancar ini?

* * *

A/n2:Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf saya telat update T.T  
Things didn't come out as I expected, minggu ini saya rada sibuk nyelesein pr yang ga selesai selama liburan /plak/ belom tugas-tugas yang datang menyusul dan akhir minggu saya ada orientasi.  
Pokoknya ini, deh. Menurut saya sih chapter satu ga menarik sama sekali karena baru permulaan cerita. Saya akan berusaha di chapter-chapter selanjutnyaa~

btw ini sketsa apartemennya Jongwoon ~ tinyurl dot com / 8b7xhlp (dot ganti titik, spasi ilangin)  
maaf kalo rada burem, itu cuman digambar pake pensil dan dijepret pake kamera hape  
di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak adegan di apartemen Jongwoon, dan kalo gak dibikin sketsanya kayaknya kalian bakal susah mbayangin -_-

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	3. I'm Lee Donghae!

**CHAPTER 2**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – I'm Lee Donghae!  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

"Dengar," ujar Jongwoon, "kita sedang dalam tahap coba-coba, oke? Aku sedang mencoba untuk hidup denganmu, seorang vampir yang seenaknya bilang kalau dia jodohku. Kalau kupikir aku tidak bisa menjalaninya, akan kuhentikan. Dengan sepenuh hati aku akan mengusirmu dari sini saat itu juga. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kau _harus_ mau denganku." Ryeowook ngotot. "Kau harus mencintai_ku_."

"Dan kau pikir kenapa aku mau melakukannya?"

"Karena itu sudah ada dalam takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Para Tetua dan tidak boleh di—"

"Persetan dengan tetuamu itu!" bentak Jongwoon. Ryeowook langsung diam. "Itu peraturan untuk para vampir sepertimu, dan demi Tuhan, untuk apa aku harus mematuhinya juga?!"

"Jongwoon," ujar Ryeowook, "kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Tidak."

"Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku."

"Tidak akan."

"Kuperingatkan kau, feromon vampir jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia."

"Kau pikir feromonmu itu bisa mempengaruhi semua keasadaranku untuk tiba-tiba mencintaimu, begitu?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Jongwoon mengambil baju-baju yang dibelinya tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ryeowook duduk di kasur dengan lesu. Ternyata memang sesulit ini. Jongwoon hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana Ryeowook merepotkannya. Jika Jongwoon merasa tidak mampu dan tidak menyukainya, maka Jongwoon tidak akan mau tinggal dengan Ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook, bagaimanapun juga tetap punya perasaan. Ia tahu hati manusia tidak bisa dipaksa, dan jika ia keras kepala, ia tidak akan bahagia dengan Jongwoon. Ia tidak akan bahagia jika bersama orang yang tidak mencintainya. Itu buruk. Entah bagi Ryeowook ataupun Jongwoon.

Ryeowook berbaring di kasur, memperhatikan Jongwoon yang bolak-balik dari dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sendiri dan ke kamar mandi memeriksa cucian. Sebenarnya Ryeowook lemas dan butuh darah, tapi ia tahu Jongwoon tidak dalam mood yang baik setelah perdebatan mereka tadi, jadi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Jongwoon dulu. Ia terus memperhatikan Jongwoon sampai bosan dan tertidur.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook terbangun di pagi hari. Ia sangat lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jongwoon sedang bersiap-siap sekolah. Saat Jongwoon melihat Ryeowook, dia terlihat tidak semangat.

"Pagi," salamnya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. "Sejak bangun tidur tadi kenapa aku merasa lemas ya. Makan sudah, vitamin sudah, sakit juga tidak."

"Darah.." ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Apa?"

"Darah.. aku butuh darahmu.."

Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih berbaring di kasur. Jongwoon berlutut di sebelah kasur dan mendekatkan lehernya ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak membuang waktu dan langsung menggigitnya, menghisap darahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jongwoon mengerang sedikit, kaget karena Ryeowook mempertahankan posisi taringnya di sana lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sadar ia tidak bisa serakus itu, Ryeowook cepat-cepat melepas taringnya dan menjilat lukanya sebelum ia duduk di kasur dengan tubuh yang sudah menghangat lagi.

"Maaf," ujar Ryeowook. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook sebentar, tapi lalu sadar akan sesuatu. "Hei, tiba-tiba aku merasa baikan."

"Itu karena kita sudah terhubung. Kalau aku tidak enak badan, biarpun sedikit tapi kau juga akan kena efeknya. Jadi sebaiknya jangan biarkan aku meminta-minta darahku. Kau yang harus sadar sendiri dan memberikannya padaku."

"Aish, merepotkan sekali," keluh Jongwoon. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah baikan dan setidaknya bisa bertahan sampai siang, kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk dan Jongwoon juga mengangguk. "Bagus. Nanti aku akan pulang sekitar jam dua atau tiga, lalu jam empat sampai jam sembilan aku pergi lagi untuk berangkat kerja. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh di dalam sini. Kalau mau jalan-jalan, kunci pintu setelah keluar. Aku punya 30000 won di lemariku, kalau ada yang mau kau beli di luar ambil saja uang itu. Aku pergi dulu."

Jongwoon langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Ryeowook diam sebentar, lalu berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, dia melihat semua barang yang dibelikan Jongwoon untuknya kemarin. Sabun, sikat gigi, shampo, conditioner, pembersih wajah, pelembab kulit, dan parfum.

Ryeowook menyalakan keran di atas wastafel dan mencuci wajahnya. Ia lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan melakukan apa yang diajarkan Jongwoon padanya.

_Ambil tube pasta gigi, tekan dan aplikasikan sedikit di atas bulu sikatnya. Masukkan kepala sikatnya ke dalam mulutmu lalu gosokkan di gigimu. Gosok juga gigi gerahammu dan gigi bagian dalam. Lakukan terus sampai berbusa. Ya, bagus. Tunggu, TUNGGU JANGAN TELAN BUSANYA!_

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana Jongwoon berteriak-teriak panik saat ia hampir menelan busa pasta gigi itu. Dia memang tidak menelannya, padahal busa itu sudah sampai ujung tenggorokannya. Dan kalau saja ia bukan vampir yang selalu bisa bersikap tenang, pasti busa itu sudah tertelan karena kaget oleh teriakan Jongwoon.

Ryeowook keluar kamar mandi dan membuka lemari Jongwoon. Sebelum membelikan Ryeowook baju, Jongwoon sudah mengosongkan sedikit tempat di lemarinya untuk tempat baju Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkesan bagaimana Jongwoon bisa bersikap begitu baik padanya, dan kadang itu membuat Ryeowook mengesampingkan semua omongan Jongwoon tentang hubungan mereka yang masih coba-coba.

Setelah memilih baju, Ryeowook melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin yang tertempel di pintu lemari Jongwoon. Kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan motif huruf warna putih di tengahnya dan celana jins hitam. Selera berpakaian vampir tidak pernah buruk. Dan selera Jongwoon dalam memilih pakaian yang tepat untuk orang lain juga tidak pernah salah.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar, agak sedih kalau ingat Jongwoon. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil 30000 won yang diselipkan Jongwoon di bagian belakang lemari, memasukkannya ke dalam kantung, keluar dan mengunci pintu.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook berjalan di trotoar, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Kadang beberapa gadis melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik. _Feromon vampir jauh lebih kuat daripada manusia_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Ryeowook melintasi taman, tiba-tiba ia merasa harus berhenti. Ia merasa ada aura familiar dari sana. Ia pun masuk ke area taman dan mencari-cari apa yang membuatnya merasa dipanggil-panggil. Ia membiarkan instingnya membawanya melangkah, dan saat ia sudah merasa dekat, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. "Donghae _Hyung_!" serunya sambil mendekati saudaranya itu.

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Kau sudah di sini!" teriak Donghae senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook hanya menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan Donghae. "Ah.. kau belum seminggu di sini, ya. Sudah berapa kali kau menghisap darah manusiamu?"

"Baru tiga kali."

"Pantas kau masih datar begini. Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongwoon."

"Ya ampun." Donghae menghela napas. "5 tahun di sini dan aku sudah kenal 3 orang yang namanya Kim Jongwoon. Nama itu terlalu pasaran."

"Kibum," ujar Ryeowook, seperti tidak berniat melanjutkan apa yang dibicarakan Donghae barusan, "setelah dilepas dia tidak pernah menemuiku di rumah, bagaimana dia sekarang? Seperti apa manusianya?"

Mata Donghae mendadak berbinar-binar dan langsung menarik Ryeowook ke salah satu kursi dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di sana. "Kau tahu, Kibum adalah vampir yang sangat beruntung! Kau tahu manusianya? Seorang putra dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea! Namanya Choi Siwon. Kalau kau lihat orangnya, kau pasti terkagum-kagum! Orangnya tinggi besar, berotot, tampan, baik, religius, bisa diajak bercanda, kadang-kadang bertingkah lucu, kaya pula! Pokoknya sempurna, deh!"

"Begitu, ya." Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Mana yang lebih tampan? Choi Siwon itu atau manusiamu?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Yah, secara keseluruhan mereka memang jauh sekali. Tapi menurutku Hyukjae tetap paling tampan~" Donghae tersenyum lebar dan bayangan wajah Hyukjae muncul di dalam benaknya. "Kim Jongwoon bagaimana? Tampan?"

"Tampan, sih.."

"Lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Aku hanya setinggi rahangnya."

"Enaknya! Kibum malah hanya setinggi leher Choi Siwon. Sedangkan aku dan Hyukjae tingginya sama! Yah, sebenarnya dia lebih tinggi 1 cm dariku, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Dia hanya kelihatan lebih tinggi kalau pakai sol tambahan saja. Padahal aku ingin dapat manusia yang tinggi.. aaaah aku iri pada kalian."

"Tapi setidaknya kan dia bisa melindungimu."

Donghae langsung menyeringai senang. "Iya, sih. Dia selalu melindungiku dengan baik. Aku selalu ingin bermanja-manja padanya. Bisa bersamanya menyenangkan sekali. Bagaimana dengan Kim Jongwoon? Dia juga selalu melindungimu, kan?"

"Dia sebenarnya belum bisa menerimaku. Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa vampir itu benar-benar ada. Dia ingin lihat sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan denganku. Kalau dia tidak tahan, dia akan mengusirku. Begitu katanya."

"Kau tidak berkata apapun untuk menyangkalnya?" Donghae mengernyit saat Ryeowook menggeleng. "Dengar, Ryeowook, apapun yang terjadi kau harus membuatnya cinta padamu dan kau tidak boleh membiarkannya cinta pada orang lain. Kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, akan sulit untuk membuatnya berpaling lagi padamu. Apalagi kalau dia minta putus hubungan denganmu, itu bahaya untukmu. Untuk hidupmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi Jongwoon itu orang yang sangat keras kepala."

Sadar atmosfir berubah jadi tidak enak, Donghae langsung berdiri. "Ryeowook! Kau belum pernah makan es krim, kan? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya! Di dekat stasiun ada toko es krim yang baru dibuka dan es krim di sana enak! Ayo kita ke sana! Ayo ayo ayo ayo!" Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook dan pergi dari taman.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Aku pulang.. lho?" Jongwoon menoleh-noleh saat melihat kamarnya sepi. Ia melepas kunci dari lubangnya dan menggantungnya di dalam rak sepatu. Ia masuk ke dalam, yakin Ryeowook tidak ada di kamar mandi, ia pindah ke dapur. Di sana juga tidak ada. Ia membuka pintu belakang dan balkon kosong. "Dia pergi tapi belum pulang? Ya ampun."

Jongwoon keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah, lalu keluar dari gedung apartemen. Baru beberapa meter berjalan, ia melihat Ryeowook berjalan dengan seorang lelaki. Ryeowook menunjuknya dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan lelaki itu sebelum mereka berjalan menghampiri Jongwoon.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Bagaimana es krimnya? Enak?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Rasanya aneh," jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Aku juga pertamakali makan rasanya aneh, sih. Tapi setelah dua minggu, asal kau minum darah manusiamu dengan teratur, kau sudah bisa makan makanan manusia, kok! Makanan manusia itu banyak sekali, lho. Kau harus coba!"

"Itu dia," ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Jongwoon yang memperhatikan mereka. "Itu manusiaku."

"Itu?" Donghae memperhatikan Jongwoon lekat-lekat. "Waah, dia tampan sekali. Tapi kenapa mukanya jutek begitu."

"Memang seperti itu." Mereka menghampiri Jongwoon dan berdiri di depannya. "Hei."

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Jalan-jalan."

Jongwoon menatap Donghae yang tersenyum padanya. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia sau—"

"Aku temannya!" potong Donghae sambil menyalami Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengernyit pada Donghae karena tidak diijinkan untuk memperkenalkannya sebagai _saudara_nya, tapi Ryeowook diam saja. "Aku vampir juga. Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku Lee Donghae!" Donghae menempelkan tubuhnya pada Jongwoon, merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ah, hei, itu ponselku!"

"Karena Ryeowook belum punya ponsel jadi aku akan menghubunginya lewat kau. Ini, terimakasih." Donghae mengembalikan ponsel Jongwoon setelah memasukkan nomor dan namanya ke dalam daftar kontak. "Ya sudah, Ryeowook. Aku pergi dulu, ya! Daah~" Donghae melambai padanya dan pergi.

"Dia vampir juga?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Iya," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kok, dia bisa seceria itu?"

"Mana aku tahu."

Jongwoon mendongak saat merasakan setetes air di ujung hidungnya. Tetes yang lain berdatangan dan ia langsung menarik Ryeowook. "Hujan. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Payungku di mana, ya.." Jongwoon mengobrak-abrik lemari tempat ia menyimpan barang-barangnya. Karena sudah lama tidak hujan, payung itu teronggok di suatu tempat di lemari itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak ada payung?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di kasur Jongwoon.

"Di luar hujan deras dan sampai sekarang masih belum berhenti. Aku harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku jam empat nanti. Ini sudah jam setengah empat padahal aku butuh 15 menit jalan kaki ke sana. Pasti ada di sekitar sini.." Jongwoon menyingkirkan barang-barang di depannya dan melihat apakah payungnya ada di sudut lemari.

"Kau kerja di mana?"

"Di café. Cuma jual kopi, teh, jus dan makanan kecil. Tapi banyak pengunjung yang datang. Apalagi kalau malam. Harusnya aku kerja sampai cafénya tutup jam satu, tapi karena aku masih sekolah, pemilik tokonya mengijinkan aku kerja sampai jam sembilan saja."

"Paling lama tutupnya jam berapa?"

"Jam tiga pagi. Biasanya saat malam minggu atau hari valentine saat banyak yang kencan. Nah! Ini dia payungku." Jongwoon menarik payungnya keluar dari lemari, memasukkan lagi beberapa barang yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan dan menutup pintu lemarinya. "Aku mau berangkat sekarang."

Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menarik kepala vampir itu ke lehernya. Ryeowook menekan taringnya di luka di leher Jongwoon, merobek kulitnya, menghisap darahnya dan menjilatnya untuk menutup robekannya. Ryeowook menarik kepalanya dan Jongwoon mengelus kepalanya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku bosan," gumam Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon terdiam saat masuk café. Donghae. Lee Donghae yang tadi ditemuinya dengan Ryeowook ada di café tempat ia bekerja, dengan seragam pelayan? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Oi, kau.." Jongwoon menghampiri Donghae yang sedang membersihkan meja. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Dia kerja di sini, Jongwoon. Sudah, sana kau ganti baju. Sebentar lagi jamnya mahasiswa pulang kuliah jadi pasti akan ramai," ujar Jungsu yang sedang mengeringkan gelas yang baru dicuci.

"Sejak kapan dia mulai bekerja di sini?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menghampiri Jungsu.

"Baru saja. Kebetulan sekali, kan, kita sedang kekurangan pegawai." Jungsu meletakkan gelas itu di rak lalu mendorong Jongwoon ke arah ruang ganti pegawai. Jongwoon masuk ke dalam dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang membersihkan counter.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku kerja di sini?" tanya Jongwoon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Donghae menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kain pembersihnya. "Kalau kau meremehkan kekuatan navigasi vampir itu artinya kau salah besar! Lagipula kalau aku bisa sering bertemu denganmu, secara tidak langsung aku juga bisa memantau keadaan Ryeowook~ jadi mulai sekarang tolong bantuannya, ya, Kim Jongwoon _Hyung_~" Donghae melambai padanya dan menghampiri pelanggan yang mau memesan. Jongwoon melotot dengan mulut terbuka. Donghae dan Ryeowook sama-sama vampir, tapi kenapa Donghae bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tersenyum, bersikap lebih natural, lebih seperti _manusia_, sementara Ryeowook? Tersenyum pun tidak. Kenapa mereka berbeda? Apa penyebabnya?

Jongwoon berjalan ke arah oven untuk memeriksa lasagna yang sedang dipanggang saat Jungsu menunjuk ke arah oven. Namun matanya tak lepas dari Lee Donghae sedang yang berlari kecil ke arah mesin penggiling biji kopi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook yang bosan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar lagi setelah hujan berhenti. Ia berjalan ke mana saja yang menarik perhatiannya dan tidak takut tersesat. Ia ingat dari mana ia melangkah sekalipun ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Ia melihat orang-orang dari trotoar menyeberang jalan melewati garis-garis putih di tengah jalan dan ia mengikuti. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, melihat bagaimana kendaraan yang disebut mobil itu berhenti dan membiarkan ia menyeberang. Saat itulah ia mendengar suara klakson yang kencang, dan saat ia menoleh, kendaraan yang lebih besar melaju cepat ke arah dirinya, dan ia tahu nama kendaraan itu truk setelah ada yang berteriak _awas! Ada truk!_ dari seberang jalan.

Ia hanya diam di situ karena tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, tepat saat truk itu menghantam badannya.

**oooooooooooooo**

PRAAAAANG

Cangkir kopi yang dibawa Jongwoon pecah sebelum sempat diantarkan ke meja pelanggan yang memesannya. Jongwoon jatuh berlutut di lantai, tenaganya merosot drastis.

"Jongwoon? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungsu sambil menghampiri Jongwoon dan berlutut di sebelahnya, memegangi lengannya. Jongwoon tidak bisa menjawab, napasnya tiba-tiba sesak. Jungsu memandangi Jongwoon bingung dan menatap pecahan gelas di depannya, lalu memunguti pecahan yang besar-besar. "Maaf, Donghae-_ah_, bisa kau ambilkan sapu?"

"Sebentaaar," sahut Donghae yang sedang mengantarkan sepiring kentang goreng. Setelah meletakkannya di meja, ia mengambil sapu dan serok dan memberikannya pada Jungsu. "Ada apa, Jongwoon _Hyung_?"

Jongwoon tetap tidak menjawab. Napasnya seperti tertahan, wajahnya semakin lama semakin pucat. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan tenaganya terus menurun. Donghae mendekatinya, menarik kerahnya sampai luka di lehernya terlihat dan melotot saat luka itu berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Ryeowook."

* * *

A/n:MAAF karena keterlambatan update TT

Saya disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah akhir-akhir ini (misalnya kalian harus ngumpulin dua pr dalam satu hari, peer-peer itu belum selesai tapi udah dikasih tugas tambahan yang harus dikumpulin hari itu juga, piye perasaanmu?!), dan sebentar lagi udah mau UTS juga.. /malah curhat/

Ya pokoknya, ini deh. Selama membaca ff ini, pertanyaan kalian pasti kejawab sedikit-sedikit, sabar aja ya…  
Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	4. Jongwoon Songsaenim

**CHAPTER 3**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Jongwoon Songsaenim  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

A/n:karena saya lagi baik /plak/ updatenya agak cepetan kali ini

* * *

"Maksudmu, kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ryeowook apapun itu, aku kena ciprat juga?" tanya Jongwoon dengan terengah-engah, susah-payah mengikuti Donghae yang sedikit berlari di depannya.

"Iya! Dan kuberitahu kau, kalau luka di lehermu menyala jadi warna merah, itu artinya perubahan mendadak di tubuhmu itu terjadi karena sesuatu juga terjadi pada Ryeowook! Dan kalau tenagamu berkurang, napasmu sesak, bukankah itu berarti Ryeowook mengalami sesuatu yang buruk? Kalau dia mati, kau mati juga!"

"APA?" Jongwoon melotot kaget. "Sampai seperti itu?! Kalau dia mati, aku juga mati?!"

"Kalau hal kecil saja berpengaruh padamu apalagi kematian. Kalian saling membutuhkan untuk tetap hidup. Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya terluka. Itu akan melukai dirimu juga," jelas Donghae.

Mereka lalu sampai di kerumunan orang tempat kecelakaan. Donghae dan Jongwoon, masih dengan seragam pelayan mereka, menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu untuk melihat Ryeowook terbaring di sana dan darah keluar dari kepala dan perutnya. Saat melihat Ryeowook, luka di leher Jongwoon makin menyala dan napasnya makin sesak.

"Maaf, dia.. dia.." ujar Jongwoon, orang-orang memperhatikannya, menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun Jongwoon tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa. Masa' dia mau bilang kalau Ryeowook itu vampirnya? Jongwoon tahu mereka tidak akan percaya, makanya dia diam.

"Dia temanku!" sela Donghae cepat. "Dan ini pacarnya. Biar kami yang urus, terimakasih." Donghae cepat-cepat menghampiri Ryeowook yang tidak sadar.

"Apa kalian tidak perlu ambulan? Kami baru memanggilnya," ujar seorang wanita yang tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa! Biar kami yang bawa. Terimakasih, maaf merepotkan kalian. Kami permisi. Ayo _Hyung_ cepat!" Donghae menggendong Ryeowook, berlari keluar kerumunan itu dan Jongwoon mengikutinya.

Mereka membawa Ryeowook ke ruang kosong di belakang café mereka dan Ryeowook masih juga belum sadar sementara darahnya masih terus mengalir.

"Apa.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jongwoon terengah-engah.

"Bukan kita tapi kau. Biasanya saat vampir terluka, lukanya akan menutup dengan cepat. Itu kalau luka kecil. Tapi kalau darah yang keluar sudah terlanjur banyak, biarpun rasa sakit yang dirasakan tidak sebanyak itu, kami akan hilang kesadaran juga. Vampir sangat sensitif soal darah. Kalau darahnya tidak segera berhenti dia bisa mati."

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak omong dan cepat katakan padaku apa yang harus _aku_ lakukan!" bentak Jongwoon, kehilangan kesabaran.

"Berikan darahmu padanya, itu akan menghentikan pendarahannya dan menutup lukanya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Dia pingsan dan tidak bisa menghisap darah dari leherku!"

Donghae menyeringai. "Cari tahu sendiri~ aku ke depan dulu, banyak pelanggan yang harus kulayani~ berjuanglah _Hyung_~ fighting!" Donghae menutup pintu dan Jongwoon menyumpah saat mendengar Donghae tertawa senang di luar.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dan darahnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Jongwoon semakin merasa sesak napas, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Harus memberikan darah pada Ryeowook tanpa membangunkannya.

Jongwoon tiba-tiba tersentak dan menggigit jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sampai berdarah, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Benar saja, ia mulai merasakan perubahan. Napasnya perlahan kembali normal, tenaganya kembali, dan Ryeowook juga pendarahannya berhenti dan tubuhnya menghangat, dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Ah," kata Jongwoon, "kau bangun juga."

"Aku di mana?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk.

"Di café tempat aku kerja. Tadi kau kenapa, sih, sampai berdarah-darah begini?"

"Aku ditabrak truk."

"Ditabrak truk—apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan?!"

"Aku sedang menyeberang jalan, lalu ada truk yang menghantamku, lalu aku tidak sadar."

Jongwoon menghela napas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Dengar, begini, oke, sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu cara menyeberang jalan dan semua hal awam lainnya yang terlalu normal dilakukan manusia sampai-sampai aku tidak terpikir untuk mengajarkannya, sampai-sampai aku tidak terpikir bahwa kau tidak tahu."

"Lalu aku harus apa sekarang?"

"Kau tunggu saja di sini sampai aku selesai kerja. Kalau mau tunggu di depan—ah, tapi bajumu penuh darah begitu. Aku ambilkan bajuku dulu. Tunggu di sini."

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook mengenakan kemeja Jongwoon yang jelas-jelas kebesaran itu dan celana cadangan yang disimpan Jungsu di lemarinya. Ryeowook menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu pendek sampai-sampai baju semua orang di dekatnya kebesaran untuknya. Ia keluar ruang ganti saat Jongwoon sedang menyendok biji kopi ke dalam mesin penggiling.

"Ah, bajumu sudah kuberikan ke laundry sebelah. Satu jam lagi sudah bersih, sudah kering dan sudah disetrika. Sementara kau pakai baju itu dulu.. walau kebesaran," jelas Jongwoon sambil menghidupkan mesinnya dan menuang bubuk hasil gilingan ke dalam pembuat kopi. "Kau mau coba kopi?"

"Kata Donghae _Hyung_ aku belum bisa makan makanan manusia," jawab Ryeowook sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Karena sepertinya bahaya lebih baik jangan sentuh apa-apa." Jongwoon mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambilnya dan duduk di atasnya, memperhatikan Jongwoon yang menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir dan Donghae yang lewat di depannya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Baiklah, pertama-tama menyeberang jalan," ujar Jongwoon yang berdiri di tepi trotoar dengan Ryeowook. "Kalau garis-garis putih itu, kami menyebutnya zebracross, ada di dekat persimpangan jalan, ada lampu penunjuk yang menginstruksikan kapan pejalan kaki boleh menyeberang, karena gantian dengan mobil yang lewat." Jongwoon menunjuk ke arah lampu bergambar orang sedang berjalan yang menyala berwarna merah. "Kalau warna merah artinya belum boleh jalan." Tak lama kemudian, lampu itu berubah hijau. "Kalau sudah hijau baru boleh jalan. Sebelum menyeberang kau harus tengok kiri kanan dulu untuk memastikan tidak ada truk yang akan menghantammu." Jongwoon memegang tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya menyeberangi jalan.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali," komentar Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan tangan Jongwoon yang memegang tangannya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Jangan komentari tanganku, sejak dulu memang kecil."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Nih." Jongwoon memberikan kotak jus jeruk pada Ryeowook.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membolak-balik jus itu.

"Itu jus. Buah jeruk diproses di pabrik lalu dimasukkan ke dalam situ."

"Apa yang manusia lakukan dengan ini?"

"Meminumnya. Kau minum juga, nih." Jongwoon memberikan sedotan pada Ryeowook.

"Aku belum bisa mengkonsumsi makanan manusia."

"Ya ya ya, sementara abaikan dulu soal itu. Sekarang belajar caranya dulu. Cepat diminum."

"Caranya?"

"Tusukkan sedotannya ke bulatan berwarna perak di atasnya itu."

"Sedotan?"

Jongwoon menghela napas lelah, lalu mengambil sedotan dan memposisikannya di jemari Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangannya, lalu menusukkan ujung sedotannya ke dalam kotak jus itu. Jongwoon memutar bagian atas sedotannya dan menempelkan ujungnya di depan bibir Ryeowook. "Buka mulutmu," perintah Jongwoon. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan Jongwoon memasukkan sedotan itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Sekarang hisap."

Ryeowook mengisap perlahan dan kaget saat jus dari dalam kotak itu tumpah ke mulutnya. Dia melakukannya lagi. Meskipun rasa jus itu masih aneh di mulutnya, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Jongwoon tertawa geli melihat Ryeowook seperti itu.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon meletakkan sekeping uang di atas telapak tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandangnya bingung. "Untuk apa uang ini?"

"Masukkan ke dalam mesin minuman itu." Jongwoon menunjuk mesin cola di sampingnya.

"Darimana memasukkannya?"

"Di sini." Jongwoon mengetuk bagian depan slot koin. Ryeowook memasukkan uangnya di situ dan Jongwoon mengangguk. "Lalu pilih minuman yang kau inginkan. Sebentar, biar aku yang pilih." Jongwoon menekan tombol di depan kaleng cola dan kaleng cola itu jatuh. "Ambil di bawah."

Ryeowook berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam, mengambil kaleng cola itu. Jongwoon memasukkan uang lagi dan membeli cola lagi dan menarik Ryeowook ke sebelah mesin itu agar tidak menghalangi trotoar. "Sekarang cara membukanya. Pegang pengaitnya begini lalu tekan ke bawah." Jongwoon menginstruksikan sambil membuka kaleng cola itu. Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu mengulangi apa yang Jongwoon lakukan. "Sekarang minum."

Ryeowook menempelkan bibir kaleng itu ke bibirnya dan nyaris memuntahkannya saat colanya tumpah ke mulutnya. "Apa ini?" katanya dengan agak kaget. "Minuman ini menyengat lidahku.. dan banyak buihnya," protes Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tertawa. "Soda memang begitu."

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menggotong sebuah kardus kiriman yang baru sampai. Ia menjatuhkannya di atas lantai dan membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kasur lipat dari dalam dan menggelarnya di sebelah kasurnya. "Nih. Kau tidur di sini. Aku masih punya bantal dan selimut cadangan.. sebentar, kuambil dulu."

Ryeowook memperhatikan Jongwoon berjalan ke depan dan membuka lemarinya lalu mengambil sebuah bantal dan sebuah selimut yang masih dilipat dan menjatuhkannya di atas kasur lipatnya. "Aku tidur di sini?"

"Ya. Kasurku hanya cukup untuk satu orang."

"Sebenarnya kasurmu cukup untuk dua orang."

Jongwoon mendengus. "Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu. Besok pagi setelah kau bangun lipat lagi kasurnya dan letakkan di bawah kasurku. Bantal dan selimutnya taruh saja di kasurku."

"Baiklah."

"Nah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti kau juga mandi dulu baru tidur."

Jongwoon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Ryeowook menunggunya. Biasanya Jongwoon mandi dengan cepat, hanya sekitar 10 menit dan kadang kurang. Tidak lama, Jongwoon keluar dan menyuruh Ryeowook masuk. Jongwoon baru saja selesai berpakaian dan bermaksud mengambil minum.

"AH!"

Jongwoon menoleh ke arah kamar mandi, yakin teriakannya berasal dari sana. Dan kalau Ryeowook berteriak dari sana, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Ryeowook?" panggil Jongwoon dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu sekali. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mataku.. mataku.." lirih Ryeowook dari dalam.

"Matamu kenapa?"

"Busa shamponya.. kena mataku.."

Jongwoon langsung masuk ke dalam untuk membantunya, tapi ia langsung membatu saat melihat Ryeowook yang tanpa memakai apapun itu berdiri di depan shower sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Tapi ia harus membantu Ryeowook. Itu yang harus dilakukannya. "Jangan diusap! Hentikan tanganmu." Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mendorongnya lebih dekat dengan shower, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya agar terkena air langsung dari shower. "Buka matamu. Buka, cepat."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan membiarkan air shower membilas matanya yang terkena busa. Setelah ia merasa tidak perih, ia menunduk lagi agar sisa busa di rambutnya turun.

"Terimakasih," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Lain kali tutup matamu. Hati-hatilah," ujar Jongwoon sambil keluar kamar mandi. Di luar, ia mengatur napasnya di depan pintu. Ini pertamakalinya ia melihat orang lain telanjang begitu. _Sadar, Jongwoon, sadar!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ponsel Jongwoon menyala dan ia menggeram pelan saat melihat nama Donghae di layarnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo?" sapa Jongwoon jutek.

"_Haalo _Hyung~ _bisa aku bicara dengan Ryeowook?_" tanya Donghae. Jongwoon memberikan ponselnya pada Ryeowook yang sedang berbaring di kasur barunya sambil membaca novel.

"Halo? Donghae _Hyung_?"

"_Hai,_ _kau belum tidur?_"

"Belum."

"_Tidak ada perubahan apapun dari tubuhmu setelah kecelakaan tadi siang, kan?_"

"Untungnya tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baguslah. Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin tanya itu saja. Sampai jumpa! Selamat malam~_"

"Selamat malam." Ryeowook mengembalikan ponsel Jongwoon.

"Tanya apa dia?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Hanya menanyakan keadaanku."

"Hmm." Jongwoon memutar-mutar ponselnya di tangannya sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih sibuk membaca. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu tadi siang berdarah-darah seperti mau mati dan sekarang kau tiduran di kasur sambil membaca novel seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi hari ini."

"Itulah untungnya bisa sembuh dengan cepat."

"Apa ada hal yang bisa membunuhmu? Salib, bawang putih, sinar matahari.. semua mitos tentang vampir itu.. apa benar?"

"Manusia hanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang vampir."

"Tapi aku tahu."

"Tapi manusia lain tidak tahu."

"Kalau aku memberitahu yang lain?"

"Lidahmu akan terbakar."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Akan kucoba." Jongwoon berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Jongwoon, aku serius. Lidahmu akan _terbakar_." Ryeowook ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Jongwoon ke balkon. Jongwoon berdiri menghadap pagar pembatas dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tidak tertarik.

Jongwoon menarik napas sebelum berteriak, "OOOI! DI KAMARKU ADA ORANG ASING DAN DIA ADALAH VAM—AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHT!" Jongwoon memekik kesakitan karena, lidahnya, tiba-tiba terasa panas, jauh lebih panas dari cabai manapun yang pernah ia makan. Jongwoon berlutut sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu," ujar Ryeowook tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menolong Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana cara meredakan panasnya?!" tanya Jongwoon kalap. Wajahnya merah dan matanya terus berair.

"Dengan air liurku," jawab Ryeowook tenang. Jongwoon membatu. Dia menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Dengan air liurnya? "Memang kedengarannya menjijikkan, tapi air liurku benar-benar dapat menyembuhkan lukamu."

Wajah Jongwoon merah karena alasan lain, lidahnya semakin terasa panas dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Aku tidak peduli! Cepat sembuhkan aku!" Ryeowook diam di tempat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sembuhkan aku!"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Apa harus kutampung di gelas? Atau—" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jongwoon berdiri di depannya dan mencium bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook secara paksa dan saliva mereka bercampur di sana. Rasa panas di lidah Jongwoon berangsur-angsur berkurang, dan saat panasnya sudah hilang, Jongwoon melepas bibirnya.

Jongwoon terengah-engah dan menatap Ryeowook di depannya. Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ciuman. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya datar. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat bibir mereka bertemu tadi. Sementara Jongwoon, ia menatap Ryeowook lagi, menatap bibirnya, baru pertamakali ia merasakan bibir yang semanis—

Jongwoon cepat-cepat menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ryeowook masih diam di ambang pintu balkon sambil menatapnya, lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Lidahmu sudah tidak panas?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya. Terimakasih," ujar Jongwoon tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau terlihat depresi begitu?"

"Itu.. karena.." Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook, lalu menghela napas. "Itu namanya ciuman."

"Ciuman?"

"Iya. Kalau bibir dipertemukan dengan wajah orang lain atau.. bagian yang lain.. uuhh.. itu namanya ciuman. Tapi biasanya itu hanya dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai saja."

"Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau menyukai—"

"Lidahku terbakar tadi, oke?!" potong Jongwoon. "Bukan karena aku menyukaimu!" Ryeowook diam saja kali ini. "Jadi dengan kata lain semua rahasia soal vampir ini tidak bisa kuceritakan pada manusia manapun, begitu?"

"Kecuali pada manusia yang mendapatkan vampir sebagai jodoh mereka."

"Misalnya?"

"Pacar Donghae _Hyung_."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

Jongwoon tiba-tiba melotot. "Lee Hyukjae?! Mahasiswa jurusan seni tari itu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Donghae _Hyung_ hanya memberitahuku namanya saja. Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak, tapi aku pernah dengar namanya. Anak-anak seni tari punya mahasiswa populer yang namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia leader tim dance universitas kami. Sudah sering lomba di berbagai tempat dan sering menang juga. Biasanya anak-anak seni tahu namanya. Anak seni gampang populer, sih."

"Begitu, ya."

"Se-sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Ayo, tidur." Jongwoon naik ke kasurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ryeowook berbaring di kasurnya dan membuka lipatan selimut yang belum dibuka. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

* * *

A/n:Akhir yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak mengundang rasa penasaran pembaca, tidak seperti seharusnya.. -_-v saya berusaha untuk menulis tiap chapter itu sekitar 2500 kata, dan untuk chapter yang ini mentok-mentoknya segitu (sekitar 2200 kata). Maaf ya..

Tapiiiiii~ di chapter depan (menurut saya sih) bakal jauh lebih seruuw xD tadinya saya pengen ngasih preview chapter selanjutnya gitu, tapi enggak, ah. Misteri biarlah misteri~

Oh iya, menurut saya, selama kalian baca ff ini pasti kalian sering mikir 'lho harusnya kan vampir begini' 'harusnya vampir begitu'  
Soal itu.. err..  
JUJUR, SAYA GAK TAU APA-APA SOAL VAMPIR. Emang saya kurang referensi, sih. Cuma mengandalkan imajinasi saya yang pas-pasan ini aja. Misalnya shu-_ssi_ di chap sebelumnya review 'bukannya vampir kalo ngaca gak keliatan, ya?' LAH SAYA MALAH GAK TAU LOH. CUMPAH. BNELAN. CLIUS.  
Maaf ya kalo emang vampir di ff saya gak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian soal vampir-vampir biasanya. Saya emang jarang baca novel, gak nyari referensi. Nonton twilight sedikitpun pun enggak. Lagian ini kan ff saya, suka-suka saya dong vampirnya mau dibikin begimana xD

Ya intinya gitu, deh. Saya kayaknya kebanyakan minta maaf, ya. Kalian tuh mau maafin saya gak sih :'( /halah/

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	5. A BIG Trouble

**CHAPTER 4**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – A BIG Trouble  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

A/n:Maaf updatenya telat. Saya lagi UTS soalnya -_-v

* * *

"Selamat pagi.. oh, Ryeowook? Kau masak apa?" Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Aku menggoreng telur," jawab Ryeowook sambil membalik telurnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada pecahan kulit yang ikut ke dalamnya seperti kemarin?" goda Jongwoon.

"Kau..!" Ryeowook mengangkat sodetnya dan berpura-pura akan memukul, tapi Jongwoon sudah keburu menghindar duluan sambil tertawa. "Kopimu ada di meja, tuh."

"Ah, terimakasih."

Sudah seminggu Ryeowook tinggal dengan Jongwoon dan sudah banyak yang bisa dilakukannya di rumah. Membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, menggunakan mesin cuci, menonton tv, menonton dvd, menjemur baju, membuat kopi, menyetrika, menggunakan ponsel (Jongwoon bahkan sampai membelikan ponsel untuknya) dan yang paling dikuasainya, anehnya adalah memasak. Pada awalnya Jongwoon hanya mengajarkan cara menghidupkan kompor, merebus dan menggoreng saja. Tapi melihat Ryeowook yang bisa mempelajarinya dengan cepat, Jongwoon inisiatif membelikan buku panduan memasak untuknya, mungkin saja itu memang bakatnya.

Ryeowook juga perlahan-lahan sifat datarnya berkurang dan sudah mulai punya emosi. Dia sudah bisa ngambek saat digoda Jongwoon, sedikit merengek saat Jongwoon pulang kemalaman, panik saat telur yang digorengnya gosong..

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya," pamit Jongwoon setelah selesai memakai sepatunya.

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya." Ryeowook melambai pada Jongwoon sambil tersenyum.

..dan yang paling disukai Jongwoon, tersenyum.

Jongwoon balas tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Sampai nanti. Daah."

Apapun penyebabnya, Jongwoon senang dengan perkembangan sikap Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Oh, itu karena darahmu," ujar Donghae saat Jongwoon menceritakan soal perkembangan sikap Ryeowook.

"Darahku?"

"Iya, darah manusia yang diminum vampir sangat berpengaruh terhadap dirinya. Semakin banyak darahmu yang dia minum, maka otomatis sifat-sifat manusia akan masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dia juga punya sifat manusia alami yang tidak diketahui. Nanti semakin lama akan semakin tumbuh, kok."

"Sifatnya tidak diketahui?"

"Iya, bisa saja dia jadi pemarah, atau cengeng, atau cerewet, atau apapun, tapi pasti kau akan menyukainya."

"Kalau dia kena efeknya.. apa aku juga?"

"Tentu saja ada. Nanti kekuatannya perlahan-lahan akan tersalurkan ke tubuhmu."

"Sebanyak apa?"

"Biasanya sih lebih dari setengah, tapi tidak sampai tigaperempatnya."

"Kenapa kekuatannya dibagi padaku?"

"Itu agar kau bisa melindunginya. Apalagi kalau kau sudah jadi vampir. Manusia yang sudah jadi vampir punya kewajiban penuh untuk menjaga vampirnya."

"Manusiamu—ah, iya. Manusiamu, Ryeowook bilang namanya Lee Hyukjae. Apa dia mahasiswa di Universitas Handok? Seni tari?"

"Iya! Dance nya itu hebat sekali! Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak, tapi aku kuliah di sana dan dia sangat populer. Teman-temanku sering membicarakannya. Apa dia sudah jadi vampir?"

"Belum. Mungkin satu atau dua minggu lagi. Ah, aku dipanggil Jungsu _Hyung_. Nanti lagi, ya." Donghae bergegas pergi dan menghampiri Jungsu yang menyuruhnya membersihkan meja. Jongwoon memutar-mutar daftar menu yang dipegangnya, lalu daftar menu itu meleset dari tangannya dan jatuh saat Jungsu menepuk bahunya dan menyuruhnya melayani pelanggan.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, sampai besok!" Jungsu _Hyung_ melambai dan Jongwoon balas melambai padanya. Jongwoon mengencangkan syal di lehernya karena suhu makin dingin. Jongwoon bertanya-tanya Ryeowook sedang apa di rumah. Biasanya pun dia sampai rumah saat Ryeowook sudah tidur.

Dan saat Jongwoon masuk ke dalam, Ryeowook sudah menggulung diri di bawah selimutnya, entah tertidur atau tidak. Jongwoon menghampirinya dan menyentuh (yang setidaknya Jongwoon kira) pundaknya pelan. Lalu Ryeowook menyingkap selimutnya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Jongwoon dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Dingin sekali.. aku tidak bisa tidur.." keluh Ryeowook sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Ini sudah bulan September, sih. Kau pakai selimutku saja sekalian."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas kuliah dulu."

"Nanti kalau mau tidur bagaimana."

"Itu urusan nantilah. Sudah, kau tidur dulu sana." Jongwoon mengambil selimutnya dan melebarkannya di atas tubuh Ryeowook. "Nah, kalau selimutnya dua kan jadi hangat. Aku mau mandi dulu."

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan melihat Jongwoon masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja. Sesekali Jongwoon menggeram sambil meregangkan tubuh, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, menggulung lengan bajunya yang turun, atau mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kukunya.

"Jongwoon," panggil Ryeowook pelan. "Kau belum tidur?"

Jongwoon memutar kursinya dan melihat Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. "Belum. Tanggung. Sedikit lagi."

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak usah, sedikit lagi selesai, kok." Jongwoon mengetik sedikit lagi sebelum mematikan dan menutup laptopnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya, lalu duduk di atasnya. "Sudah selesai. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Dingin," jawab Ryeowook dengan suara agak bergetar karena kedinginan. "Selimutmu bagaimana."

Jongwoon berpikir sebentar, menatap Ryeowook yang kedinginan, selimutnya yang dipakai Ryeowook, dan kasurnya yang kosong. Ia akhirnya menghela napas bergantian. "Ya sudah, kau tidur denganku saja."

"Apa?"

"Tidur di kasurku. Denganku. Ayo, naik sini." Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook berpikir sebentar sebelum menggenggamnya dan ditarik Jongwoon sampai berdiri. Ryeowook berbaring di sebelah Jongwoon dan Jongwoon menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi mereka berdua. Jongwoon tidur menghadap tembok dan Ryeowook terlentang, masih belum bisa tidur. Jongwoon bisa merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang masih kedinginan sampai ia tidak tahan lagi. Jongwoon membalik badannya dan memeluk Ryeowook, membenamkan wajah vampir itu ke dadanya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook terbangun dengan menemukan dirinya masih dipeluk oleh Jongwoon. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut pria itu. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah jam dinding di tembok di atas tv, sudah pukul 8.25 pagi, tapi Jongwoon masih belum mau bangun. Ryeowook hampir saja membangunkan Jongwoon saat ia ingat kalau ini hari Minggu.

Ryeowook membiarkan Jongwoon tetap tidur, Ryeowook ingin tidur lagi tapi semua rasa ngantuknya sudah hilang, jadi ia ingin bangun untuk minum sesuatu yang hangat atau semacamnya, tapi bahkan sebelum ia sempat duduk, sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Jangan," ujar Jongwoon, "nanti saja bangunnya. Di sini saja dulu."

Saat itu, Ryeowook tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas. Ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri, tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas seperti itu. Tapi semakin wajahnya terasa panas, semakin ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya, ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon sambil mengecup kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook kaget dan merasa wajahnya semakin panas. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari kasur itu, bersembunyi di dapur, kamar mandi, di mana saja, asal tidak di dekat Jongwoon. Bisa punya sifat manusia tidak semudah yang ia kira, terlalu banyak sensasi aneh yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya.

TING TONG

"Waaa ada tamu yang memencet bel!" teriak Ryeowook kaget, menggelinjang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongwoon, tapi akhirnya terjatuh di atas kasurnya yang belum dilipat. "Aduh.." Ryeowook meringis sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan seorang lelaki, kira-kira _terlihat_ seumur dengannya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Anu.. ini rumah Kim Jongwoon, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengernyit bingung.

"Jongjiiin! Masuklah," seru Jongwoon dari dalam.

"Ah, _Hyung_!" Jongjin langsung masuk, melepas sepatunya dan menghampiri Jongwooon yang duduk di kasur. Jongwoon menariknya ke meja makan dan mereka mengobrol di sana. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam, melipat kasurnya, melipat selimut-selimut dan merapikan kasur Jongwoon.

"Maaf, Ryeowook, bisa tolong buatkan teh untuk Jongjin, dan kopi untukku?" pinta Jongwoon saat Ryeowook sedang menata bantal di atas kasur Jongwoon.

"Iya.." jawab Ryeowook pelan sambil berjalan ke dapur dan merebus air. Jongwoon dan Jongjin mengobrol dengan seru di meja makan. Jongwoon bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin mengajak Ryeowook terlibat ke dalam percakapan mereka, namun tidak diajak pun Ryeowook tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ryeowook meletakkan cangkir teh dan kopi di atas meja. Jongwoon dan Jongjin menggumamkan terimakasih padanya. "Anu, kopi dan gulanya habis. Aku mau beli dulu," ujar Ryeowook, sebenarnya hanya alasan agar bisa pergi dari situ.

"Ah, iya. Ini uangnya." Jongwoon berdiri dan membuka lemarinya, lalu memberikan 50000 won pada Ryeowook. "Beli yang banyak sekalian, supaya tidak cepat habis."

"Iya.."

Ryeowook pun cepat-cepat ganti baju, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, lalu keluar. Tapi setelah keluar, ia tidak langsung pergi, tapi ia berdiri di depan pintu karena tahu Jongwoon dan Jongjin akan membicarakannya.

"Siapa dia, _Hyung_?" tanya Jongjin. "Kenapa dia tinggal di sini?"

"Ahh.. ceritanya panjang," jawab Jongwoon. "Dan karena suatu hal aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, tapi dia bukan orang jahat, kok. Tenang saja."

"Tapi dia terlihat mencurigakan.. dia juga bukan teman sekolahmu, kan?"

"Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya. Dia anak baik, kok."

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya tinggal denganmu?"

"Jongjin-_aaaah_~" Jongwoon menghela napas lelah. "Aku, maaf sekali, tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi aku masih coba-coba, dia baru seminggu tinggal di sini. Kalau aku tidak tahan, aku akan menyuruhnya pergi."

"Kalau kau tidak tahan, kenapa bisa tahan seminggu?"

"Habis.. dia lama-lama mulai bisa kerja, sih. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, membuatkan kopi, belanja.. rasanya hidupku jadi lebih enteng."

Jongjin tertawa. "Dasar jahat!"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia dengar semuanya. Jadi Jongwoon hanya memanfaatkannya. Jongwoon samasekali tidak menyukainya. Ia dibiarkan tinggal dengan Jongwoon karena ia bisa berguna bagi Jongwoon, karena Jongwoon bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya. Bukan karena mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba dada Ryeowook menjadi sesak, matanya panas dan berair. Ia pergi dari situ. Ia lari. Ia lari dan merasa tidak ingin kembali.

**oooooooooooooo**

Donghae memeluk Ryeowook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sementara Hyukjae masih memandangi Ryeowook dan heran kenapa ia bisa menemukan apartemen tempat mereka tinggal secepat itu. Ia tahu hubungan antarvampir memang sangat kuat, tapi jarak tempat tinggal Jongwoon dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae cukup jauh, dan kekuatan vampir Ryeowook masih cukup banyak untuk menemukan tempat mereka tinggal dengan cepat dan berlari ke sana tanpa berkeringat sedikitpun.

Saat sampai di rumah Donghae pun, ia langsung memeluknya tanpa berkata apapun. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia dan Donghae ada dalam posisi berpelukan, dan baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae diam saja. Hyukjae diam karena ia tahu Ryeowook itu saudara Donghae dan tidak tahu apa masalahnya, sementara Donghae diam karena ia tahu dalam masa perubahan mendapatkan sifat manusia, vampir memang akan mendapatkan masalah secara mental. Vampir dan manusia, secara emosi sangat berbeda, karena itulah kadang para vampir tidak tahan dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri mereka.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Donghae. Ryeowook sebenarnya masih merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, tapi ia sudah merasa baikan, jadi ia mengangguk. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi padamu. Dengan Jongwoon _Hyung_."

"Dia benar-benar tidak suka padaku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Karena belakangan ini aku sudah bisa bersih-bersih rumah, memasak untuknya, membuatkan kopi untuknya, belanja untuknya, itu menguntungkannya dan karena itulah dia bisa membiarkan aku tinggal dengannya selama seminggu. Bukan karena dia sudah menyukaiku. Aku dimanfaatkan. Aku tidak percaya ini tapi aku dimanfaatkan!"

Donghae memeluk Ryeowook lagi dan agak terkejut waktu tubuh Ryeowook bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dia mendorong Ryeowook sedikit dan melotot sewaktu Ryeowook menangis.

"Ryeowook-_ah_.. jangan menangis.." ucap Donghae sambil mengusap air mata Ryeowook di pipinya.

"Aku tidak suka perasaan ini _Hyung_.. ini membuat dadaku sesak, mataku panas, mataku berair.. ini perasaan yang sangat tidak nyaman.." keluh Ryeowook sambil terisak.

"Iya. Itu namanya sedih. Kau akan menangis kalau sedih. Saat menangis, kau butuh seseorang untuk menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matamu ini," jelas Donghae, lalu dia terdiam sebentar. "Dan harusnya itu Jongwoon _Hyung_, orang itu.." geramnya kemudian.

"Memangnya.. manusiamu sehari-hari juga seburuk itu? Ryeowook?" tanya Hyukjae, akhirnya bicara.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak.. dia baik padaku. Pagi hari sebelum berangkat kuliah dan siang hari setelah pulang sebelum bekerja dia yang menghampiriku agar aku bisa menghisap darahnya. Jika aku membuatkannya kopi di pagi hari dia akan mengatakan terimakasih. Dia mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil tersenyum sebelum berangkat kuliah. Saat kehabisan bahan makanan dia akan mengajakku dan mengajariku belanja. Di malam hari kalau aku tidak bisa tidur dia akan mengajakku menonton dvd atau tv sampai aku mengantuk. Tadi malam dia mengijinkanku tidur di kasurnya karena aku kedinginan. Dia sangat baik padaku, makanya aku percaya padanya."

"Dasar serigala berbulu domba." Hyukjae menghela napas. "Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu mau kembali ke sana atau tidak.." Ryeowookmengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Tapi kau harus kembali, kau butuh darahnya untuk tetap hidup, dan kau hanya bisa minum darahnya saja," ujar Donghae. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap butuh darahnya." Dia lalu memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook. "Bicara soal itu, apa kau sudah minum darahnya pagi ini? Wajahmu pucat."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemas. "Tadi saat kami baru bangun seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Jongjin olehnya datang bertamu. Mana bisa aku minta darahnya saat itu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pergi dari sana?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Gula dan kopi di rumahnya sudah habis, aku beralasan ingin belanja agar bisa keluar."

"Dan dia mengijinkanmu meskipun tahu kau belum minum darahnya pagi ini?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak peduli. Dia hanya memberiku uang dan menyuruhku beli yang banyak. Tapi itu seperti terdengar agar dia bisa mengulur waktu dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan si Jongjin itu. Tanpa aku."

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kau harus kembali ke rumahnya sekarang. Kau butuh darahnya," ujar Donghae sambil bersiap berdiri.

"Tidak mau," tolak Ryeowook. "Si Jongjin itu pasti masih ada di rumah."

"Itu biar aku dan Hyukjae yang urus, ayolah." Donghae mulai ngotot.

"Aku agak sungkan mau bertemu Jongwoon lagi."

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, Donghae-_ah_," ujar Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri sambil bersedekap dan menghela napas. "Kepercayaan itu serapuh kertas. Kalau sudah kusut tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Tapi sekusut apapun kertas yang dipegang anak ini sekarang, dia tetap butuh darah manusianya—kita paksa saja dia."

Donghae meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah bahu Ryeowook dan satu lagi di bawah lututnya, lalu mengangkatnya. Hyukjae menyambar kunci mobilnya dan Donghae mengikutinya, sementara Ryeowook meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Pada akhirnya, Donghae dan Hyukjae berhasil mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang ke rumah Jongwoon, dan untungnya Jongjin sudah pergi. Donghae emosi pada Jongwoon, tapi dia diam saja dan duduk dengan Hyukjae di kursi meja makan setelah Ryeowook sampai di sana dan membiarkan Ryeowook yang akan menumpahkan kekesalannya sendiri pada Jongwoon.

Begitu Ryeowook selesai menghisap darah Jongwoon, warna wajahnya kembali dan Jongwoon harap ia bersikap seperti biasa, tapi menatapnya saja tidak mau.

"Kupikir kau keluar untuk belanja," ujar Jongwoon saat melihat tangan Ryeowook kosong.

"Itu hanya alasanku agar bisa keluar saja. Tadi aku ke rumah Donghae _Hyung_. Aku lupa," jawab Ryeowook, nada bicaranya kembali datar seperti dulu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau ingin keluar?" tanya Jongwoon bingung.

"Siapa Jongjin itu?"

"Adikku. Kenapa? Kau cemburu padanya?" goda Jongwoon.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Harusnya kau bilang padaku lebih awal."

"Tapi kenapa kau perginya lama sekali? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Donghae?"

"Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kudengar saja."

"Kau dengar apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Kali ini Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Kau hanya mengambil keuntungan dariku. Kau samasekali belum menyukaiku. Aku bisa tinggal di sini karena alasan itu, bukan karena kau sudah mulai membuka hatimu untukku. Kenapa kau memberikan harapan palsu seperti itu? Kau memberiku harapan setinggi langit dan sekarang aku jatuh ke dasar bumi dan terbakar di sana! Kau tidak tahu kalau.. sesuatu di dalam dadaku ini rasanya sakit sekali?!"

Jongwoon terdiam. Ryeowook menangis. Ini pertamakalinya ia melihat Ryeowook sedih sampai menangis seperti ini. Jongwoon hanya konsentrasi pada air mata Ryeowook sampai ia sadar dan mengulang apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan barusan di kepalanya.

"Yah, aku akui kalau itu memang benar. Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Pergi dari sini atas kesadaranmu sendiri?" tanya Jongwoon, samasekali tidak terdengar ramah.

"Lebih baik aku lepas dari kenyataan saja," ujar Ryeowook. "Luka di lehermu itu yang menghubungkan kita. Kalau luka itu hilang, maka hubungan kita juga akan hilang. Para Tetua punya cairan yang bisa menghilangkan luka itu dan aku yakin ayahku punya satu di rumahnya. Setelah itu dia pasti akan mencarikanku manusia lain."

Donghae ingin berdiri, ingin berteriak, tapi Hyukjae menahannya.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Harusnya kau bilang dari pertamakali kita bertemu supaya aku tidak usah menjalani semua kehidupan yang menjengkelkan ini!" bentak Jongwoon, lalu ia keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi.

"Kim Ryeowook!" seru Donghae sambil berdiri. "Kau bicara apa, sih?! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!"

"Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi," ujar Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan! Menghilangkan luka yang menghubungkan kalian? Mencari manusia lain? Persetan macam apa itu?! Kau kan juga tahu kan, kalau luka itu hilang sepenuhnya, kau akan langsung mati! Kau akan langsung mati dan dia baik-baik saja karena lukanya hilang!"

"Dia yang menginginkan ini. Dia tidak menginginkanku."

"Kau tahu bagaimana vampir yang mati karena luka penghubung itu hilang? Terbakar dari dalam, Ryeowook. Terbakar dari dalam. Itu menyakitkan dan mengerikan. Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin hanya terjadi tiga kali dalam 50 generasi dan kuharap _kau_ tidak mengulanginya. Itu hal yang tidak pernah diharapkan vampir manapun dari klan apapun!

Ayah selalu bilang bahwa kematian vampir adalah hal yang indah dan menenangkan. Di saat vampir sudah mendekati kematiannya, yang pasti terjadi saat bulan purnama, maka ia dan pasangannya akan duduk berdua di atas bukit yang menampakkan pandangan sempurna dari bulan purnama tersebut. Lalu cahaya bulan perlahan-lahan akan membuat mereka menjadi abu, dengan tenang dan damai tanpa rasa sakit. Semua vampir, _semua_ vampir mengharapkan kematian yang seperti itu! Tapi kau malah mau mati dengan terbakar dari dalam, yang rasa sakitnya masih akan ada bahkan setelah kau mati karena ditinggal manusiamu yang bahkan belum jadi vampir?! Jangan bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Ryeowook mulai menangis lagi. "Hati manusia itu tidak bisa dipaksa! Kalau dia sudah membenciku maka akan sulit untuk membuka hatinya lagi! Biarkan saja aku mati! Bukan dia yang sial karena berjodoh dengan vampir, tapi aku yang sial karena mendapatkan manusia sepertinya!"

Kali ini Donghae ikut menangis dan memeluk Ryeowook.

* * *

A/n2:AS I SAID, banyak banget masalah berkeliaran dalam chapter ini, padahal depan-depannya aman damai sejahtera WAHAHAHA /evil laugh/

Kayaknyaa, semua rahasia tentang hubungan vampir dan manusia udah kebongkar di chapter ini deh :/ atau belum, ya? Gatau, deh. Chapter selanjut selanjut selanjutnya kan masih digarap.

Kayaknya kemaren-kemaren di review ada yang minta Eunhae sama Sibum gitudeh, tapi siapa ya. Males ngecek. /plak/ Saya juga pengennya gitu, sih. Tapi cerita ini pengen saya fokuskan di Yewooknya aja. Eunhae sama Sibum itu cuma karakter-karakter pendukung yang kayaknya gak bakal banyak muncul awahahahahaha  
Buat yang nunggu Kyumin couple, muncul belakangan yaaa ;)

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	6. Decisions

**CHAPTER 5**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Decisions  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

"Kapan kau bisa membawaku ke rumah ayahmu?" tanya Jongwoon suatu pagi saat sedang sarapan. Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring menoleh ke arahnya.

"Untuk?"

"Cairan yang bisa menghilangkan luka di leherku ini."

Ryeowook kembali fokus ke cuciannya. "Kalau kau ada waktu kita akan ke sana."

Sudah tiga hari setelah pertengkaran mereka dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Kembali seperti semula dalam artian seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Kaku, datar, tidak menarik, tanpa senyuman, tanpa canda. Jongwoon tidak ingin banyak berinteraksi dengan Ryeowook dan Ryeowook sendiri memilih jadi datar lagi karena ia sedih dengan keputusan Jongwoon.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Ryeowook. Jongwoon, yang meskipun sedang menggunakan matanya untuk menonton dvd, satu telinganya dipasang earphone untuk mendengar lagu, satu tangannya sibuk di laptopnya browsing di internet, dan satu tangannya lagi membolak-balik halaman majalah (super multi-tasker, dan sampai sekarang Ryeowook masih terkagum-kagum dengan hal itu), dia masih bisa mendengar Ryeowook.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Mungkin semacam.. membuat kenangan terakhir denganku."

Jongwoon mendengus. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Saat kau pergi, yang ingin kulakukan adalah melupakanmu seolah-olah kau tidak pernah ada di dunia ini."

_Setelah aku pergi memang aku tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini,_ batin Ryeowook. Donghae sudah berkali-kali mengirim sms padanya untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah ayah mereka, tapi Ryeowook diam saja. Ia tahu ia akan menyesali perbuatannya ini, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia sudah menyerah. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hyukjae dan Donghae mengantar Jongwoon dan Ryeowook dengan mobil Hyukjae ke rumah ayah mereka, di 'pinggir' kota Seoul. Atmosfir di dalam mobil sangat berat. Hyukjae serius dengan kemudinya di jok supir. Donghae di bangku penumpang di depan diam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook tidak saling bicara di bangku penumpang di belakang.

Rumah yang ditinggali Heechul dan Hankyung hanya rumah biasa yang tidak terlalu besar. Hyukjae berharap bisa membelikan Donghae rumah yang seperti ini agar mereka tidak usah sempit-sempitan di apartemen.

Mereka masuk dan disambut Hankyung yang sedang libur. Tak lama, Heechul juga keluar dan mereka mengobrol sebentar di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa kalian tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Minta ijin untuk double date?" tanya Heechul, maksudnya untuk bercanda, tapi melihat anak-anaknya diam saja, ia ikut diam.

"Aku ingin minta cairan yang bisa menghilangkan luka di leher manusiaku," ujar Ryeowook setelah keheningan panjang.

Kali ini Heechul tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Jongwoon dan Ryeowook bergantian dengan tidak percaya. Ini artinya hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik, tidak seperti apa yang dia harap dan ekspektasikan. Ini artinya si manusia tidak mencintai vampirnya. Dan itu buruk. Sangat buruk.

"Oke, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Heechul, kali ini sambil menatap Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang merasa ditanya langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku muak dengan anak ini. Dia mengacaukan hidupku. Aku mau hubungan di antara kami terputus dengan tenang, damai, tanpa ribut, tanpa cekcok, dan setelah itu kehidupanku akan berjalan normal sebagaimana _seharusnya_," jelas Jongwoon.

"Kau yang menginginkan ini," desis Heechul.

"Memang." Jongwoon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Heechul berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke belakang.

"Heechul?!" Hankyung menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu menyusulnya.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali," ujar Donghae kesal sambil bersedekap.

Tak lama kemudian, Heechul datang dengan botol kecil di tangannya. Botol itu berisi cairan bening dan kental. Heechul meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu Jongwoon mengambilnya dan menerawangnya.

"Dengar," Heechul memulai, "memutuskan hubungan dengan kami para vampir tidak mudah. Pikirkan ini baik-baik. Jangan asal oles di lehermu."

"Apakah akan terasa aneh saat menggunakan cairan ini?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Tidak. Cairan itu dingin seperti krim kulit pada umumnya," jawab Heechul.

"Bagus. Ayo pulang." Jongwoon berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Hyukjae dan Donghae bergegas mengikutinya. Ryeowook diam di tempat sebentar sebelum berdiri dan menatap Heechul.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya, lalu pergi dan menyusul yang lain ke depan.

"Heechul, apa kau serius melakukan ini?" tanya Hankyung.

Heechul menghela napas. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau melakukannya.."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Kenapa dia bilang aku perlu memikirkan ini baik-baik? Apa susahnya menghilangkan satu orang dari hidupmu?" Jongwoon bertanya-tanya sambil meletakkan botol kecil itu di atas tv.

"Itu mudah bagimu, ya?" tanya Ryeowook, merasa kesal.

"Sebenarnya, bagiku, manusia itu ada untuk mengenang, bukan untuk melupakan."

"Jadi kalau aku sudah bukan vampirmu lagi, kau akan mengenangku atau melupakanku?"

"Lebih baik aku melupakanmu saja. Itu akan lebih baik. Kenangan buruk tidak baik jika disimpan-simpan terus. Buruk bagi masa depanku."

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon sedih. Jongwoon sudah benar-benar tidak peduli padanya. Dan dari awal memang begitu. Ryeowook yang salah paham. Ryeowook yang salah paham dengan semua kebaikan Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Jongwoon tidak menyukainya. Jongwoon samasekali tidak menyukainya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook menatap tv dengan serius. Dia sedang menonton berita tentang seorang gadis SMA yang bunuh diri dengan menggores tangannya karena ditinggal pacarnya. Mata Ryeowook yang tajam sempat melihat pergelangan gadis itu yang penuh luka dan berdarah-darah. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menghampiri Jongwoon yang sedang mengetik di laptopnya.

"Jongwoon," panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmm," sahut Jongwoon tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa manusia bisa mati karena memotong tangannya?"

"Di pergelangan tangan ada pembuluh darah besar yang jika dipotong akan memuncratkan darah dalam jumlah banyak. Manusia akan cepat mati kalau kehabisan darah."

Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya. "Vampir juga begitu.."

Ryeowook pun berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil pisau, penasaran tentang apa yang baru diberitahu Jongwoon barusan. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas bak cuci piring. Ia menekan mata pisau tepat di atas pergelangan tangannya, perlahan-lahan, semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Ia mendesis saat merasakan sakit di sana. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya. Ia menekan pisau semakin dalam dan baru melepas pisaunya saat melihat banyak darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Oooh! Ternyata benar," katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Aduh, tanganku kenapa sakit, apa yang—Ryeowook?!" Jongwoon bergegas berdiri dari mejanya dan masuk ke dapur hanya untuk melihat tangan Ryeowook berdarah-darah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau katakan tadi benar atau tidak," jawab Ryeowook.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, yaampuuun.." Jongwoon mengambil pisau yang dipegang Ryeowook, menggoresnya sedikit ke atas jempolnya dan memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengisapnya perlahan, dan perlahan juga luka di tangannya menutup. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi! Bersihkan bak cucinya." Dan Jongwoon keluar dapur.

Ryeowook terdiam, lalu menyalakan kran air untuk membilas darahnya di bak itu. Jongwoon menolongnya, sekilas itu menyentuh hatinya, tapi ia tahu. Ia tahu Jongwoon menolongnya karena jika ia terluka, Jongwoon akan merasakannya juga. Jongwoon hanya ingin menghindari rasa sakit itu. Jongwoon tidak menolongnya dengan tulus.

Kali ini, yang menetes bukan darah, melainkan air mata.

Dari mata seorang Kim Ryeowook yang belum banyak menangis.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon terbangun dan melihat segelas kopi yang masih hangat serta roti panggang di atas meja. Di samping piring ada secarik kertas bertuliskan _aku keluar sebentar_ dan Jongwoon tidak perlu berpikir dua kali kalau itu dari Ryeowook. Setelah sikat gigi, cuci muka dan ganti baju, Jongwoon memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Jongwoon tiba-tiba ingat saat-saat dia mulai akrab dengan Ryeowook. Ia bisa melempar candaan pada Ryeowook karena Ryeowook sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, sudah mengerti apa itu hal lucu. Ia bisa menggoda Ryeowook karena Ryeowook sudah bisa ngambek padanya. Dan sekarang dia akan kehilangan semua itu. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan segera lepas dari semua ini. Ia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat sampai ia bisa mengoleskan krim penghilang luka di lehernya itu.

Sejujurnya, ia mempertimbangkan banyak hal.. banyak sekali.

Ia mempertimbangkan bagaimana ia akan sendirian lagi setelah Ryeowook pergi, bagaimana tidak ada yang ia elus kepalanya sebelum berangkat kuliah, meminta darahnya sebelum berangkat kerja, menyambutnya saat ia pulang, menemaninya nonton tv. Ia menginginkan itu sejak dulu. Seorang teman yang selalu bisa menemaninya. Jongwoon tidak banyak bergaul di sekolah dan saat mulai akrab dengan Ryeowook, ia senang sekali.

Tapi berulangkali ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, ini bukan hidup normal yang ingin dia jalani, dengan seorang vampir yang menunggui rumahnya dan menunggunya memberikan darahnya dengan suka rela sampai ia menjadi vampir. Bukan seperti ini. Ia ingin bisa lulus kuliah dengan normal tanpa vampir, dapat kerja tanpa vampir, dan menikah bukan dengan vampir. Harusnya hidupnya seperti itu.

Jongwoon menoleh ke arah tv dan botol kecilnya masih di sana. Kadang ia menangkap basah Ryeowook sedang memandang sedih ke arah botol itu, namun Ryeowook tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya atau mengambilnya atau membuangnya atau menelannya atau mengembalikannya pada ayahnya. Ryeowook membiarkan botol itu ada di sana, seolah siap kapanpun Jongwoon menghilangkan lukanya.

Pintu berderit terbuka saat Jongwoon baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam dengan tangan menutupi pipi kirinya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Menemui Donghae _Hyung_ di bawah," jawab Ryeowook sambil duduk di kasur Jongwoon, "hanya untuk ditampar tiga kali."

"Apa?" Jongwoon mengernyit. "Donghae menamparmu? Setahuku Donghae itu orang yang baik. Kenapa dia menamparmu?"

"Donghae _Hyung_ memarahiku karena aku membiarkanmu mendapatkan cairan untuk menghilangkan luka itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan manusia barumu nanti."

_Menghilangkan luka yang menghubungkan kalian? Mencari manusia lain? Persetan macam apa itu?! Kau kan juga tahu kan, kalau luka itu hilang sepenuhnya, kau akan langsung mati!_

Ryeowook bisa merasakan ia merinding saat ia ingat kalimat peringatan dari Donghae. Memang benar, ia berbohong kepada Jongwoon. Tapi lebih jika Jongwoon tidak tahu. Lebih baik jika Jongwoon tidak tahu kalau ia mati agar Jongwoon bisa lepas darinya. Ini keputusan yang sangat berat dan ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kau mau berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Jongwoon mencuci piring. Jongwoon mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan menekan kepala vampir itu ke lehernya. Saat bibir Ryeowook bertemu dengan ceruk leher Jongwoon tepat di mana luka itu berada, Ryeowook diam saja dan menghembuskan napas hangatnya di sana.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Jongwoon. Ryeowook langsung menggigit luka Jongwoon, menghisap darahnya dan menjilatnya untuk menutupnya. Jongwoon menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum berdiri dan pergi berangkat kuliah.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya saat ia mendengar derap kaki ke arahnya dan sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya dan menyentaknya sampai ia hampir terjatuh. "Yesung _Hyung_!"

"Ya ampun, Kyuhyun-_ah_," keluh Jongwoon saat melihat juniornya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Jangan kageti aku seperti itu—dan dari mana pula kau tahu panggilan itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Panggilan itu keren sekali, _Hyung_! Yesung! _Yeseulgaui sungdae_! Suara seni seorang artis! Itu artinya kau sangat terhormat atas panggilan itu! Orang-orang bahkan belum tentu tahu nama aslimu. Jongwoon? Nama apa itu. Pasaran!"

"Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun itu nama pemberian orangtuaku dan kau mau mengejeknya?!" Jongwoon mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Wow wow, maaf, _Hyung_. Bukan begitu maksudmu. Tapi setidaknya kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Banyak orang yang memanggilku Yesung, tapi kalau untukmu yang sudah memanggilku Jongwoon selama bertahun-tahun mungkin rasanya akan aneh juga. Lebih baik kau panggil aku Jongwoon seperti biasa atau aku akan memanggilmu Setan Maniak Game."

"Apaan itu! Yesung itu nama yang keren.. Setan Maniak Game? Tidak sebanding dengan Yesung sama sekali! Kau curang, _Hyung_!"

"Ya sudah, panggil saja aku seperti biasa."

"Tapi kan aku juga mau panggil Yesung~"

"Dasar kau ini, bisanya ikut-ikutan saja."

"Enak saja!"

"Kan memang begitu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang aku?!"

Mereka terus adu mulut selama melewati koridor. Orang-orang yang lewat di koridor itu memperhatikan mereka dengan bingung. Pertengkaran seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi hampir setiap pagi, antara Evil Senior dan Evil Junior.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Aku pulang.." salam Jongwoon sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sambil melepas sepatu, ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk dan serius menonton tv. Kadang ia mengambil ponsel di sebelahnya untuk membalas pesan masuk. "Sepertinya kau sudah lancar menggunakan ponselmu," komentar Jongwoon.

"Donghae _Hyung_ dan Kibum belakangan sering mengirim sms padaku," ujar Ryeowook sambil meletakkan lagi ponselnya di lantai dan menonton tv lagi. Jongwoon menatap ke arah tv dan Ryeowook sedang menonton sebuah drama komedi romantis yang sudah terlalu awam di Korea, dan Jongwoon tidak pernah suka drama. Karena itulah dia mengoleksi DVD, banyak DVD, sampai ia membeli lemari khusus untuk meletakkan semua DVD nya itu.

Jongwoon menoleh ke arah jam dan terkejut saat melihat sudah jam setengah empat lewat. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama di perpustakaan universitasnya tadi. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook saat Jongwoon menutup ritsleting tasnya.

"Yap. Aku bisa telat," jawab Jongwoon sambil menghampiri Ryeowook dan membiarkan vampir itu menghisap darahnya. Setelah Ryeowook selesai, Jongwoon menepuk bahunya, dan entah kenapa menyambar botol kecil di atas meja, lalu pergi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook menyusuri trotoar pelan-pelan. Setelah drama yang ia tonton selesai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Tadinya ia ingin pergi belanja, tapi akhirnya ia ingin pergi ke rumah Kibum dulu, karena ia belum mengunjunginya. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, ia tahu ia tidak akan salah jalan.

Saat sudah berjalan 45 menit, ia berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, sampai ia ragu kalau Kibum ada di sana, tapi Donghae pernah bilang padanya _kau tahu, Kibum adalah vampir yang sangat beruntung! Kau tahu manusianya? Seorang putra dari pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea!_ maka harusnya ia tidak heran kalau Kibum tinggal di rumah sebesar ini.

Ia mendekati gerbang saat seorang pelayan mendatanginya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa ini rumah Choi Siwon?"

"Ya, ini rumah pribadi Choi Siwon-_ssi_. Anda kenalannya?"

"Bukan, tapi.. aku kenal Kim Kibum. Dia tinggal di sini, 'kan?"

"Ya, Kim Kibum-_ssi_ adalah kekasih Choi Siwon-_ssi_ yang juga tinggal di sini."

Ryeowook mulai lelah dengan perkataan pria yang terlalu bertele-tele ini. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, silakan masuk."

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam dan terkejut karena interior rumah yang indah dan ruangan yang luas. Apartemen Jongwoon mungkin hanya seluas ruang tamunya. Saat ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling, Kibum muncul dari belakang.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Kibum.

"Kibum!" seru Ryeowook senang sambil menghampiri Kibum. "Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Iya. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Ada tamu, ya?" seorang pria tampan keluar dari dapur sambil mengeringkan tangannya dan Ryeowook yakin orang ini Choi Siwon. Ternyata tampang luarnya lebih bagus dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Siwon, ini saudaraku, Kim Ryeowook yang pernah kuceritakan itu."

"Kim Ryeowook," ujar Ryeowook sambil menyalami Siwon.

"Choi Siwon. Silakan duduk." Siwon duduk di salah satu sofa dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook duduk di depannya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah terbiasa hidup di dunia manusia?"

"Iya, aku sudah biasa."

"Bagaimana manusiamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Yah, dia.."

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon menerawang botol itu di tangannya. Café masih sepi dan yang dilakukannya hanya memandangi botol itu. Donghae yang baru selesai mencuci piring menggeram saat melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Jongwoon _Hyung_," geramnya, "untuk apa kau bawa-bawa botol itu ke sini?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku ingin mengoleskannya di leherku dalam waktu dekat ini." Jongwoon membolak-balik botol itu dan memperhatikan saat cairan kental di dalamnya bergerak naik-turun.

"Kalau kau oleskan itu di lehermu – maka aku – Ryeowook akan –" Donghae bicara terputus-putus.

Jongwoon memainkan botol itu di jarinya dan menatap Donghae. "Akan apa?"

Donghae menjilat bibirnya dan menghela napas dengan gugup. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Jongwoon yang sebenarnya, kalau Ryeowook akan mati jika Jongwoon menghilangkan luka di lehernya itu. Dia ingin memberitahu bagaimana seramnya proses kematian vampir yang terbakar dari dalam itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bungkam. "Kau akan kesepian setelah kehilangan dia." Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu Donghae katakan.

Jongwoon mendengus. "Aku selalu kesepian. Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak SMA, lalu kau pikir Ryeowook banyak berpengaruh dalam hidupku, hah? Jangan bodoh. Kalian para vampir menggangguku saja. Seandainya lidahku tidak perlu terbakar aku akan menyebarkan semua rahasia ini."

Donghae menatap Jongwoon cepat dengan tidak percaya. "Kau sudah tahu lidahmu akan terbakar jika menyebarkan rahasia tentang para vampir—kau sudah berusaha menyebarkannya?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian tidak tahu betapa stresnya aku didatangi vampir yang tidak pernah kukenal! Aku pakai cairan ini sekarang saja."

Jongwoon membuka botol kecil itu dan menuangkan sedikit di atas jarinya sebelum Donghae sempat mencegahnya.

* * *

A/n:Hayoooo gimana itu Yewooknyaaaa wkwk xD

Oiya kemaren ada pertanyaan dari Phylindan- _san_ xD naah dari chapter ini tahu, kan, kalau 'Ayah' yang disebut Ryeowook itu Heechul :3 kalo Tetua itu.. heeemmm mereka juga wujudnya manusia, tapi mereka masih di dunia vampir sanah~ tapi Para Tetua ini gak bakal muncul di cerita ini, kok. Mereka cuma.. emm.. pemeran yang gak muncul aja hahahaha

Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	7. Gotcha, Jongwoon

**CHAPTER 6**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Gotcha, Jongwoon  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

"Jongwoon ingin menghilangkan bekas luka di lehernya?" tanya Kibum tak percaya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sedih sambil menyesap tehnya perlahan. Kibum terlihat sangat kaget. "Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu—maksudku, apa dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu?"

"Tidak sama sekali," ujar Ryeowook sambil menggeleng sedih.

"Apa yang membuatnya tidak menyukaimu? Kau tidak membuat kekacauan di rumahnya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku justru membantunya. Membersihkan rumah, belanja, masak, tapi justru karena itu aku dibiarkan tinggal dengannya. Aku hanya dianggap pembantu saja. Aku dibiarkan tinggal di sana bukan karena dia suka padaku."

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Siwon.

"Kebanyakan manusia memang tidak bisa menerima vampirnya pada awalnya, tapi harusnya saat manusia sudah membuka hati mereka, mereka akan jujur kalau suka, lho. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang bepura-pura baik seperti itu.." jelas Kibum.

"Aku juga dulu tidak bisa langsung menerima Kibum," ujar Siwon, "tapi akhirnya semakin lama, aku semakin jatuh padanya." Siwon menyeringai. Wajah Kibum memerah.

"Hentikan kata-kata gombalmu itu." Kibum memukul lengan Siwon pelan. Siwon tertawa. Kibum menatap Ryeowook lagi. "Dengar, Ryeowook. Apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan mencintaimu juga. Makanya kau jangan menyerah. Takdir ya takdir, kalaupun sekarang dia berkata begitu, ujung-ujungnya dia akan mencintaimu juga. Percaya, deh. Hal seperti itu kan terjadi hampir pada semua vampir."

"Iya.. benar juga." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Kau butuh menyegarkan pikiran," usul Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya juga. Mungkin aku harus jalan-jalan sebentar." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kami temani?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah, aku sendiri saja. Terimakasih, ya. Kibum, Siwon."

"Sama-sama. Lain kali berkunjunglah lagi. Dengan Kim Jongwoon." Siwon melambaikan tangannya, dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar rumah.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Krim ini memang dingin. Ini seperti gel rambut tapi sedikit agak lembut," ujar Jongwoon, merasakan cairan itu di jemarinya.

"_Hyung_ –" Donghae diam di tempat, takut dengan apa yang akan Jongwoon lakukan setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon jutek.

"_Hyung_ – kumohon, aku mohon – jangan – jangan lakukan itu." Suara Donghae mulai bergetar.

"Memang kenapa? Mungkin saja manusianya yang baru lebih baik daripada aku."

Dan saat Jongwoon menaikkan tangannya dan jemarinya menyentuh luka di lehernya, Donghae jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jongwoon mengusap-usap lukanya dengan jemarinya sambil menunggu efeknya.

Jongwoon lalu merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu menyalakan kamera depan untuk melihat lukanya. Lukanya perlahan-lahan memudar dan dia melihatnya dengan takjub.

Sampai luka itu hilang sama sekali.

"Hebat. Tidak terasa apapun." Jongwoon masih terkagum-kagum, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantungnya. Ia lalu menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Jadi begitu saja berakhirnya? Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Ryeowook lagi?" tanya Jongwoon, masih terdengar cuek. Namun wajah datarnya berubah kaget saat Donghae menitikkan air mata.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya," ujar Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Air mata tidak berhenti keluar dari matanya. Jongwoon menatapnya heran, sebegitu pentingnyakah ia bagi Ryeowook dan Donghae? Kenapa ia harus menangis seperti itu? Bukankah Ryeowook masih bisa mendapatkan manusia yang baru? "Kau melakukannya. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau melakukannya. Kau kehilangan Ryeowook. Aku kehilangan Ryeowook. Kibum kehilangan Ryeowook. Ayah kehilangan Ryeowook. Semuanya. Semuanya. Astaga." Ocehan Donghae tergantikan isakan pelan dari mulutnya. Ia menekan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Apa?" Jongwoon menatap Donghae heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mati, bodoh!" bentak Donghae.

"Apa? Mati?!"

Donghae mengatur napasnya dan mengumpulkan suaranya sebelum bicara. "Dia bohong padamu. Itu karena kau terlihat tidak menginginkannya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak mau lagi mengingatnya setelah hubungan kalian berakhir. Mungkin di satu sisi dia ingin membuatmu lebih mudah menghilangkan luka itu, karena dia mengatakan akan dapat manusia baru. Atau mungkin dia ingin membuatmu menyesal bahwa dia sudah mati sekarang. Karena kau." Donghae berdiri dan mengusap air matanya.

"Apa.. kenapa dia mati?"

"Tentu saja karena luka itu! Selama kau belum jadi vampir, hidupnya bergantung pada darahmu, dan dia bisa mendapatkan darahmu dari luka itu, dan jika luka itu hilang, kau bukan manusianya lagi sehingga dia tidak punya hak untuk menghisap darahmu lagi. Padahal dia hanya bisa minum darahmu saja! Dia _tidak bisa minum darah orang lain_, kau dengar itu?!"

Jongwoon terdiam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Donghae membuang muka, menolak menatap Jongwoon.

"Di manapun dia mati.. aku harap dia tidak menakut-nakuti orang di sekitarnya."

"Memangnya.. kenapa?"

"Vampir yang mati karena luka di leher manusianya hilang.. akan terbakar dari dalam. Dengan keji. Dengan penuh kesakitan. Dengan cara yang semua vampir selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Bukan dengan cara sebagaimana vampir semestinya mati. Dan itu terjadi pada Ryeowook. Karena kau." Donghae menoleh ke arah Jongwoon dan menatapnya tajam. "Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Para Tetua salah memilihkan jodoh untuk vampir sebaik Ryeowook."

Donghae menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku dan pergi ke toilet, meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian. Jongwoon menatap botol di tangannya selama beberapa menit, sampai Jungsu memanggilnya saat segerombolan mahasiswa yang baru pulang masuk ke sana.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ya ampun, kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jungsu heran sesudah ia menutup toko. "Seharian melayani pelanggan tapi wajah kalian keruh begitu. Memangnya kalian tidak lihat pelanggan-pelanggan kita tadi sampai bingung kenapa kalian tidak seramah biasanya?"

"Maaf, _Hyung_," ujar Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak butuh maaf. Aku butuh alasan." Jungsu bersedekap.

"Itu.. masalah pribadi, _Hyung_," jawab Donghae.

Jungsu menghela napas. "Dasar anak muda," gumamnya. Ia lalu menatap Jongwoon dan Donghae bergantian. "Dengar, Jongwoon, Donghae. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian di luar toko, tapi apapun masalah yang sedang kalian alami, jangan bawa-bawa itu ke tempat kerja. Tinggalkan hal pribadi kalian di rumah. Masalah pribadi dan masalah pekerjaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicampuradukkan. Kalian punya waktu sendiri di rumah untuk memikirkan masalah pribadi kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Hyung_.."

"Ya, sudah. Sekarang pulanglah. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya."

"Terimakasih," ujar Jongwoon sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Terimakasih," ujar Donghae dan langsung pergi.

Jongwoon berjalan dengan lemas ke apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan Ryeowook. Benarkah Ryeowook mati? Karena luka di lehernya itu? Ryeowook sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Saat ia pulang nanti.. tidak akan ada Ryeowook yang menyambutnya? Tidak ada yang tidak tidur karena menunggunya pulang? Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepala Jongwoon dan berebutan untuk dijawab. Jongwoon memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Ketika Jongwoon sampai di depan apartemennya, ia terdiam. Tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam. Dia berusaha berpikir jika Ryeowook sudah tidur, namun harapannya hancur saat kenop pintu yang diputarnya tidak membuat pintu bergerak. Pintunya masih dikunci dan artinya Ryeowook belum pulang.. atau mungkin, tidak akan pulang.

Jongwoon memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dengan tangan bergetar. Setelah kuncinya terbuka, ia masuk ke dalam dan mengambil kuncinya dan menggantungnya di dalam rak sepatu. Ia terdiam di depan pintu beberapa saat. Dan sadar tidak ada Ryeowook di sana. Semuanya masih saat seperti sebelum ia pergi.

Dan sebelum ia sempat menahan diri, ia merosot jatuh di depan pintu, tiba-tiba merasa kesepian lagi. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan, pikirnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh dan isakan pelan memenuhi apartemen kosongnya.

Jongwoon menangis selama beberapa menit dan setelah tenang, ia berjalan ke kasurnya dan berbaring di sana. Sadar betapa heningnya apartemennya sekarang, betapa sakit rasa kesepian yang mendadak ia rasakan ini.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap nomor Ryeowook. Sewaktu ia membelikan ponsel untuk vampir itu, Ryeowook memang berterimakasih meskipun tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Namun Ryeowook selalu membawa ponsel itu meskipun ia tidak banyak menggunakannya. Jongwoon menekan nomor Ryeowook untuk meneleponnya. Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan diangkat.. meskipun ia tahu ia tidak bisa mendengar suara tinggi vampir itu lagi..

Satu deringan..

Dua deringan..

Tiga deringan..

_Klek_

"_Halo?_"

Hening.

"_Halo?_"

Jongwoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dijawab? Teleponnya dijawab? Ini suara Ryeowook? Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah harusnya ia sudah mati?

"Ha-halo?" Jongwoon berusaha terdengar biasa, namun Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekagetan dalam suaranya.

"_Halo? Ada apa, Jongwoon?_"

Ini.. ini benar-benar Ryeowook! Sebagian hati Jongwoon harus mengakui kalau ia ingin sekali bersorak bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook lagi, suara yang dia pikir tidak bisa didengarnya lagi. Namun Jongwoon membuang pikiran itu dan berusaha berpikir wajar.

"Ryeowook.. kau.."

"_Iya, maaf aku kemalaman. Aku agak kelamaan jalan-jalan tadi. Aku sedang di jalan, sebentar lagi sampai, kok._"

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti."

"_Sampai nanti._"

Dan telepon putus.

Jongwoon terdiam. Tadi itu benar-benar Ryeowook. Tapi.. kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Donghae berbohong padanya? Donghae bohong padanya untuk mengetes reaksinya terhadap Ryeowook? Itu mungkin saja. Tapi kalau Donghae memang bohong, kenapa dia sampai menangis seperti itu? Lagi-lagi, berbagai pertanyaan tidak mau antri di kepala Jongwoon. Jongwoon memilih untuk mengabaikannya lagi.

10 menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan akhirnya kenop pintu diputar dan pintu didorong dari luar, cahaya di koridor masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongwoon yang lampunya belum dinyalakan. Ryeowook menyalakan lampu setelah meletakkan sepatunya di dalam rak. Dia masuk ke dalam dan berdiri sekitar 2 meter di depan kasur.

"Aku pulang," katanya pelan. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Jongwoon ingin, ingin sekali berlari ke arah vampir itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi sebagian hatinya yang merasa dibodohi oleh Donghae membuatnya memilih diam saja di tempat dan memandangi Ryeowook dengan bosan dan datar. Dia lalu ingat kalau dia belum mandi, jadi ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melewati Ryeowook begitu saja.

**oooooooooooooo**

Setelah Jongwoon keluar dari kamar mandi sekitar 45 menit setelah ia masuk (dan Jongwoon berani bersumpah baru kali itu dia berdiam diri di kamar mandi selama itu) (hanya untuk memikirkan, yah, Ryeowook) dan ia mendapati apartemennya sepi lagi. Dia berharap menemukan Ryeowook duduk di depan tv dan menonton apapun yang biasa ditontonnya setiap malam, namun dia tidak menemukannya di sana. Atau di dapur. Dan matanya langsung menatap ke arah pintu balkon yang agak terbuka.

Jongwoon berjalan ke sana, membuka pintu balkon perlahan dan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia melihat Ryeowook berdiri bersandar di pagar pembatas dan menatap ke jalanan yang jauh di bawah, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Jongwoon yakin kalau Ryeowook tahu dia ada di situ, tapi Ryeowook membiarkannya saja.

Setidaknya sampai Jongwoon berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan Jongwoon berdiri di sebelahnya, lengan mereka tidak sengaja bergesekan, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon yang sekarang menatap ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Jongwoon tanpa melihat Ryeowook. Suaranya rendah, halus, tapi di saat yang sama terdengar tajam, dan itu membuat Ryeowook merinding.

"Bohong soal apa?" Ryeowook balik tanya.

"Soal kematianmu. Kau bilang kalau luka di leherku hilang kau akan dapat manusia baru. Tapi sepertinya Donghae mengatakan hal yang lain. Kalau luka itu hilang, kau akan mati, iya 'kan?" kali ini Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau berbohong soal itu?"

"Kematian itu bukan hal yang mudah. Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu soal kematian itu agar kau dapat mempertimbangkannya lagi, tapi kau samasekali tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak menginginkanku, kau ingin melupakanku. Makanya tidak kukatakan. Makanya aku berbohong. Kalau aku mati lalu kau tidak peduli, untuk apa aku beritahu hal itu padamu?"

"Tapi setidaknya 'kan aku tahu kau berakhir di mana setelah berpisah denganku!"

"Untuk apa?!" Ryeowook mulai menangis. "Kau 'kan tidak peduli padaku! Kenapa juga kau ingin tahu ada di mana aku setelah berpisah denganmu! Aku yakin kalaupun aku mati sekalipun, kau tidak akan mencariku lagi! Kau tidak akan mau tahu tentang aku atau Donghae _Hyung_ atau Hyukjae _Hyung_ atau ayah atau siapapun yang berhubungan denganku! Aku tahu kau tidak akan peduli! Karena hidupmu akan normal seperti biasa!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku—"

"Kau apa?!" potong Ryeowook. Setetes lagi air mata yang keluar dari matanya, menuruni pipinya dan berakhir di rahang dekat dagunya. "Kau sudah tidak perlu membela dirimu lagi, Jongwoon. Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri. Kau ingin melupakanku. Aku hanya sebuah kenangan buruk bagimu. Kau ingin menyalahi takdirmu yang sudah dijodohkan denganku dan aku mendukung keputusanmu itu! Lalu apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan padaku?!"

Jongwoon kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia mendekati Ryeowook dan sebelum Ryeowook sempat menghindar, Jongwoon sudah mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di atas pagar pembatas balkon. Ryeowook kaget dan langsung menggenggam lengan Jongwoon kuat-kuat.

"Jongwoon –" suara Ryeowook bergetar karena takut. "Turunkan aku," pintanya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Jongwoon mendongak menatap Ryeowook. Ia bisa merasakan Ryeowook gemetaran. Sedikit saja ia mendorong Ryeowook ke belakang, Ryeowook akan jatuh ke halaman apartemen sejauh delapan lantai di bawah sana, dan tentu saja akan mati. Jongwoon tahu apa yang dia lakukan, karena itulah dia juga memegangi Ryeowook erat-erat.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi – turunkan aku sekarang." Ryeowook agak meronta, ingin memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa menjatuhkan diri di lantai balkon, tapi tangan Jongwoon mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan kuat, menahan tubuhnya di tempat.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook sebentar, lalu mendorong Ryeowook sedikit ke belakang. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakan dan pegangannya di lengan Jongwoon semakin kuat. Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon semelas mungkin, berharap dikasihani, tapi tatapan matanya itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Jongwoon.

"Pilih dengarkan aku," ujar Jongwoon, "atau berakhir di bawah sana dengan mengenaskan?" suara Jongwoon kali ini satu oktaf lebih rendah. Bibir Ryeowook mulai bergetar, semakin takut, tapi ia harus segera memutuskan.

"Baiklah," kata Ryeowook akhirnya, "aku mendengarkanmu."

"Bagus."

Jongwoon tidak bicara apapun selama hampir dua menit (yang terasa seperti dua jam bagi Ryeowook) dan membiarkan Ryeowook agak biasa dengan posisinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah Ryeowook terlihat agak tenang, baru Jongwoon menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ryeowook, membiarkan bibirnya sedikit bergesekan di daun telinga vampir itu, poninya bersentuhan dengan pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku kesepian tanpa kau," bisik Jongwoon. Ryeowook terdiam, sebagian dirinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Aku sadar, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu.. aku.. aku tahu aku sendiri juga sulit menerima semua kenyataan aneh ini, tapi tetap saja, aku sudah terbiasa. Terbangun dengan kau di dapur, pulang dengan kau sudah tidur, berangkat kuliah dengan kau meminum darahku.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Dan aku kesepian tanpa itu semua."

Ryeowook hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi sesaat kemudian ia berusaha berpikir jernih dan tidak ingin percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Jongwoon. "Tapi.. kau membiarkan aku tinggal di sini karena kau memanfaatkanku! Seharusnya aku tidak bisa apa-apa, supaya kau punya alasan lain untuk membiarkanku tinggal denganmu! Kau jahat! Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Ryeowook mulai meronta lagi, tapi Jongwoon menahannya.

"Tidak, tunggu, dengarkan aku," ujar Jongwoon cepat sambil menatap Ryeowook tepat di matanya. Jarak hidung mereka tidak sampai 2cm dan Ryeowook bisa merasakan napas Jongwoon di sekitar bibirnya. "Aku.. bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongjin, makanya aku berkata begitu."

"Apanya?! Aku tahu itu memang benar! Tak usah bohong lagi!"

"Aku tidak bohong!" kali ini Jongwoon berteriak, suaranya berdengung di telinga Ryeowook dan itu membuatnya bungkam. "Aku akui.. itu benar dan aku memang merasa begitu, tapi.. rasa kehilangan waktu kupikir kau sudah pergi, tidak terasa seperti itu.. bukan karena tidak ada yang bantu-bantu di rumah lagi, tapi karena.. aku merasa ada sebagian kecil hidupku yang hilang.."

"Jongwoon.." bisik Ryeowook pelan. Ia dan Jongwoon bertatapan cukup lama. "Aku.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan.."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Akan kujelaskan dengan cara yang lebih mudah."

Jongwoon pun mencium Ryeowook, tepat di bibirnya. Pada awalnya hanya sekadar saling merasakan bibir satu sama lain saja, sampai Jongwoon memperdalam ciuman dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Ryeowook yang belum tahu banyak soal ciuman hanya diam dan membiarkan Jongwoon yang melakukan semuanya. Saat itulah Jongwoon berbisik di antara ciumannya.

_Akan kucoba untuk mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook._

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook membuka matanya, diam saat melihat dada Jongwoon di depannya, dan tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana Jongwoon mulai membuka hatinya untuknya semalam, menciumnya, bahkan menyuruhnya tidur di atas kasurnya, ia merasa sangat senang.

Jongwoon membuka matanya dan melihat Ryeowook sudah bangun, ia tersenyum dan mengecup kepala vampir itu. "Selamat pagi," katanya.

"Pagi," balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

TING TONG

"Ada tamu," ujar Ryeowook sambil duduk dan turun dari kasur. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan terkejut saat melilhat Hankyung dan Heechul berdiri di sana. "Ayah? Sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jongwoon mana?" tanya Heechul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. Heechul mendekati Jongwoon dan menurunkan kerah bajunya. Heechul menyeringai sementara Ryeowook menganga melihat luka Jongwoon sudah tidak ada di sana.

"A.. kenapa lukanya tidak ada?! Tapi aku?" Ryeowook memandang Heechul dan Jongwoon bergantian dengan bingung. Ia semakin bingung ketika tawa Heechul meledak. Tawanya keras, keras sekali. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Krim yang kuberikan padamu kemarin.. itu hanya krim penghilang luka biasa!" seru Heechul di antara tawanya.

"Apa?!" Jongwoon melotot kaget. "Pantas saja Ryeowook tidak mati!"

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Jongwoon. "Kau mau aku mati, ya?!"

"Aku nangis waktu mengira kau sudah mati, tahu!" Jongwoon membela diri.

"Bohong! Kemarin kau benci padaku!"

"Heei, sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Dan, oi, Heechul-_ah_, berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Mengganggu tetangga," ujar Hankyung dan tawa Heechul berangsur-angsur berhenti. "Karena lukamu permanen dan krimnya hanya krim biasa, sebentar lagi lukanya akan muncul lagi."

"Kalian berkomplot mengerjaiku, ya?" tanya Jongwoon kesal.

"Aku saja, kok, yang mau mengerjaimu," ujar Heechul sambil menyengir jahil. "Mana mungkin aku punya krimnya, yang punya hanya Para Tetua saja."

"Lalu di mana tempat Para Tetua itu?"

"Di dunia vampir. Manusia tidak bisa masuk."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke sana dan ambilkan satu untukku!"

"Kupikir kau sudah mau menerimaku!" protes Ryeowook.

"Tapi ini juga masih coba-coba, tahu!" bentak Jongwoon.

"Aaah! Aku salah karena sudah mempercayaimu!" Ryeowook masuk ke dalam dan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Jongwoon hanya menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan lelah, tapi tidak berusaha mengejar Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah benar-benar mengecohku," ujar Jongwoon kesal.

Heechul menyeringai sekali lagi. "Kena, kau, Jongwoon."

* * *

A/n:Hyah hyah hyah, gimana itu? Jadinya Jongwoon udah bisa nerima Ryeowook atau belum? Wehahahaha padahal udah seneng udah dicium, ternyata Jongwoon masih ngotot pengen ngilangin lukanya wkwk xD

Euhmm.. hepi ending gak yaaa hepi ending gak yaa :3

HEPI ENDING LAH! Otp saya harus selalu berakhir bahagia -_-

Oiya, saya mau ngasih tau sesuatu yang penting. Mulai chapter depan fic ini ratingnya akan naik jadi.. jengjeng. M. Karena di chapter depan ada NC nya hoho :-|  
Dan mungkin Kyumin nya bakal muncul di chap 8 doang, sori banget yaaa :( tapi justru mereka bakal jadi tokoh penting di chap 8 yang ada kemungkinan merupakan chapter terakhir sebelum epilog~ kkk~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	8. He's Drunk

**CHAPTER 7**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – He's Drunk  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

A/n:Finally, an NC chapter is coming~ /joget/  
Kalian gak akan kelewatan cerita apapun kalo gak baca bagian NC nya kok, tenang aja :3  
Enjoy, perv readers! xD /ditabok/

* * *

Ryeowook mematung di dapur. Jongwoon yang baru mengambil buku dari lemarinya terdiam dan memandangi Ryeowook sebelum menghampirinya. Ryeowook sedang memegangi toples gula. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Jongwoon. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku penasaran mencoba gula ini.. sepertinya aku sudah bisa merasakannya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Mungkin itu artinya kau suka manis." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan menutup toplesnya lagi. Tiba-tiba Jongwoon tersadar sesuatu. "Hei, kau tambah tinggi, ya?" tanya Jongwoon sambil berdiri persis di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Masa?" Ryeowook balik tanya. Dia berdiri tegak dan melirik Jongwoon. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau sudah setinggi telingaku. Padahal dulu hanya serahangku. Cepat sekali badanmu tumbuh."

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi lagi?"

"Aku sudah 22 tahun, mana bisa. Pertumbuhan manusia berhenti di umur 20," jelas Jongwoon, lalu keluar dapur setelah Ryeowook mengangguk dan ia mengambil tasnya, lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas "Ryeowook-_ah_, aku berangkat dulu," pamit Jongwoon.

"Iya, hati-hati."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Kim Jongwoon," panggil dosen setelah kelas selesai. Jongwoon berhenti dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, _songsaenim_?" tanya Jongwoon. Dosennya menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Ikut aku ke kantor."

Jongwoon tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Ia duduk di depan meja dosennya sementara dosennya itu membuka berkas-berkas Jongwoon dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya dosennya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jongwoon sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sering melihatmu bengong di kelas. Tugasmu selalu telat kau kumpulkan, kinerjamu tidak maksimal, nilaimu menurun. Kau sedang ada masalah? Masalah keluarga? Masalah keuangan? Masalah dengan pacar? Beritahu aku, Kim Jongwoon. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

_Masalah takdir_, koreksi Jongwoon dalam hati. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Lidahku akan terbakar."

Hening sesaat. Dosennya menghela napas. "Jongwoon, kau mengecewakanku. Jujur saja, selama ini aku sangat membanggakanmu sebagai muridku. Kau dijuluki Yesung bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa menyerah padamu. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktumu. Kau boleh pulang."

"Baik." Jongwoon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jongwoon," panggil dosennya bahkan sebelum Jongwoon sempat melangkah.

"Ya?"

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit."

**oooooooooooooo**

"Apaan, sih?! Dia pikir aku gila, ya?!" bentak Jongwoon sambil melempar kaleng kopi yang baru selesai diminumnya ke tong sampah. Kyuhyun menatapnya takut.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah.. tidak perlu dipikir—"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana?! Peringkatku yang biasanya tiga teratas menurun ke peringkat 23 dari 45 anak! Pikirkan bagaimana nasibku, sebagai seorang Yesung! Seorang Yesung yang dibangga-banggakan semua anak jurusan seni suara!"

"_Hyung_, tenanglah dulu. Apapun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang ini, kau harus berusaha melepaskannya."

"Sayangnya, tidak bisa. Aku _tidak_ _akan_ bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini. Itulah kenapa aku stres sekali. Aku benar-benar bingung. Bukan ini kenyataan yang kuinginkan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Baru kali ini dia melihat Jongwoon putus asa seperti ini. Jongwoon yang biasanya ceria meskipun marah-marah padanya terus, Jongwoon yang enerjik, Jongwoon. "Aku tidak suka _Hyung_ yang seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Dan itulah kenapa Jongwoon berada di sebuah warung minum, tidak pergi ke tempat kerja meskipun Jungsu dan Donghae sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali, menghabiskan empat botol soju sendirian. Kepalanya berputar-putar, tubuhnya terasa ringan, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bisa melupakan masalahnya. Berkali-kali Ryeowook muncul di kepalanya dan saat itulah ia mengambil tegukan lain. Alkohol perlahan-lahan mengambil alih kesadarannya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin semalam saja melupakan semuanya.

"Maaf," ujar Jongwoon, "aku minta sebotol lagi."

"Tapi, Tuan." Penjual itu terlihat khawatir. "Anda sudah menghabiskan empat botol sendirian."

Jongwoon yang dari awal sudah emosian, amarahnya sudah terbakar alkohol duluan. "Kau pikir aku tidak mampu membayarnya, hah?!"

"Bukan itu. Bukan masalah uang. Kalau terlalu mabuk tidak baik. Kau sangat mudah mabuk. Tadi saja baru minum sedikit wajahmu sudah merah. Ini sudah empat botol. Hentikanlah."

"Kenapa semua orang hari ini sepertinya ingin membuatku marah, sih?!" keluh Jongwoon sambil berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya dan menghampiri penjual itu sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan 100,000 won. "Ini. Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terimakasih, Tuan."

Jongwoon berjalan pulang dengan wajah masih merah dan wajah terhuyung-huyung. Sudah jam 11 malam. Ryeowook pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah. Dari sore ia sudah pusing, dan ia tahu itu karena Ryeowook belum minum darahnya. Tapi ia tidak sedang ingin peduli. Prestasi sekolahnya memburuk karena vampir itu. Jongwoon memperlambat langkahnya saat ingat kalau besok hari Minggu. Tidak masalah jika ia tidur larut malam ini.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba hujan. Jongwoon hanya terdiam dan mendongak ke atas. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan santai dan tak peduli dengan hujannya.

Jongwoon sampai di rumah saat sudah pukul setengah satu. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat Ryeowook sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Jongwoon!" panggil Ryeowook sambil berdiri dan berjalan dengan lemas ke arah pintu, menunggu Jongwoon melepas sepatunya. Rambut merah vampir itu masih basah, sepertinya ia baru mandi. "Kau ke mana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang tadi sore? Donghae _Hyung_ bilang kau tidak ke café, kenapa?"

"Aku ada masalah sedikit," jawab Jongwoon sambil melepas kaus kakinya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Kau kehujanan."

"Aku tahu."

"Mandilah dulu. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat. Aku butuh darahmu."

"Iya."

Jongwoon masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas bajunya yang basah dan melemparnya ke bak cuci. Ia mengatur air menjadi panas dan menyalakan shower. Air panas membasahi tubuh lelahnya, membasahi kepalanya, tapi pikirannya belum bersih dari alkohol. Ryeowook, Ryeowook, Ryeowook. Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Tidak bisa menahan pusingnya lagi, ia mematikan shower lalu keluar kamar mandi tanpa memakai handuk, bermaksud mencari aspirin.

"Jongwoon, kau cepat seka—apa kau lupa bawa handuk?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari kasur Jongwoon.

"Aku pusing. Aku butuh aspirin."

"Itu nanti saja setelah kau selesai mandi. Sekarang mandilah dulu." Ryeowook mendekati Jongwoon dan mendorongnya kembali ke kamar mandi. Jongwoon menahan kakinya di tempat.

"Tidak. Aku pusing."

"Baiklah, aku carikan aspirin. Tapi selesaikan dulu mandimu."

"Tidak mau."

"Jongwoon, kalau kau tidak segera menyelesaikan apapun yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang, kapan aku bisa minum darahmu? Aku juga pusing! Sekarang mandilah dulu!" protes Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mencengkeram lengan Ryeowook dan menahan tubuhnya di tempat. Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah, lalu mencium Ryeowook dan membiarkan Ryeowook mengisap darah dari bibirnya itu. Tangan kanan Jongwoon menekan tengkuk vampir itu dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang vampir itu, menempelkan tubuh mereka sedekat mungkin.

Perlahan, tapi Jongwoon mendorong Ryeowook ke arah kasur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas vampir itu. Ryeowook kaget dengan reaksi Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyuruh tubuhnya untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Jongwoon yang melakukan semuanya. Ketika Jongwoon menjilat bibirnya, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jongwoon memasukkan lidahnya, dalam, dalam ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika Jongwoon membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu dan menurunkan celananya dan melempar mereka entah ke mana, ia diam saja.

Setetes saliva mengalir dari mulutnya dan Jongwoon melepas ciumannya untuk menjilatnya sebelum lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Lidah Jongwoon keluar dan bibirnya mengecup rahang Ryeowook, lalu turun ke lehernya dan meninggalkan jejak di sana. Ryeowook mendesah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

_Apa yang kau lakukan_, Ryeowook mencoba mengatakannya, tapi kalimat itu keluar sebagai erangan panjang dari mulutnya saat tangan Jongwoon mencengkeram penisnya yang sudah mulai mengeras dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sebuah gelombang getaran terasa di punggung Ryeowook dan ia merasa jemari Jongwoon membakarnya. Ryeowook merasakan gulungan hangat di perutnya, membuat penisnya makin keras, dan tak lama kemudian dia berorgasme, dan Jongwoon menangkap semua cairan itu di telapak tangannya.

Hanya suara terengah-engah yang terdengar di kamar itu, saat Jongwoon menjilat telapak tangannya dan memastikan Ryeowook memperhatikannya. Jongwoon merangkak ke atas Ryeowook lagi untuk menciumnya, dan Ryeowook merasakan orgasmenya sendiri di lidah Jongwoon. Lidah Jongwoon masih terasa familiar meskipun sekilas juga terasa asing di mulutnya. Saliva, orgasmenya dan alkohol bercampur menjadi satu di mulutnya.

Tangan Ryeowook merayap ke belakang kepala Jongwoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan Jongwoon melakukannya. Jongwoon mengisap bibir bawah Ryeowook perlahan, tangan menggerayangi dada vampir itu, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

Ryeowook tidak yakin kalau memang kamar Jongwoon terasa sepanas ini. Belakangan ini ia selalu kedinginan dan sekarang ia berkeringat terlalu banyak seolah matahari ada di depan matanya. Rambutnya yang memang masih basah sekarang bercampur keringat dan melekat di dahi dan kepalanya, tetesan air dari rambut Jongwoon yang basah kuyup menetes ke wajahnya.

Napas Jongwoon seperti api di mulutnya dan membakar seluruh wajahnya yang terasa panas, dan ia ingin tahu kenapa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jongwoon sedang lakukan, ia tidak mengerti. Tapi ada sensasi menyenangkan dari semua rasa panas yang ia rasakan saat ini, dan itu membuatnya mengikuti apa yang Jongwoon akan atau ingin lakukan.

Erangan panjang dan keras keluar dari mulut Ryeowook saat Jongwoon memasukkan dua jarinya yang licin ke dalamnya. Jongwoon menggerakkan jarinya perlahan, membuat Ryeowook menutup matanya dan napasnya makin cepat. "Jongwoon – astaga," erang Ryeowook saat Jongwoon menekuk jarinya perlahan di dalam sana, dan Jongwoon menyeringai.

"Ya, teruslah erangkan namaku seperti gadis murahan," ujar Jongwoon sambil menekan paha Ryeowook agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan Ryeowook menurut. Jongwoon menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat, ingin melonggarkan lubang yang sepertinya terlalu ketat bahkan untuk dua jari kecilnya itu.

Jongwoon memasukkan satu lagi jari ke dalam sana, menikmati bagaimana erangan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook terdengar sejernih kristal. Begitu jelas, begitu indah, dan itu masih belum cukup untuknya, karena itulah jari yang keempat masuk, dan kali ini yang terdengar adalah jeritan panjang yang menggema di apartemen sempit itu.

"Jongwoon, Jongwoon, ya Tuhan," ucap Ryeowook. Kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya dengan tidak terkontrol. Kata apapun yang terlintas di benaknya keluar begitu saja melewati bibirnya yang membengkak.

_Nafsu_, pikir Ryeowook, _ini nafsu_. Ayahnya pernah menceritakan sifat manusia yang paling umum dan dimiliki semua orang, yaitu serakah, dan itu dipengaruhi nafsu. Jika nafsu sudah mengambil alih pikiran manusia, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Dan Ryeowook melihat hal itu di mata Jongwoon yang menatapnya tajam. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dari sana, dan ia yakin itu nafsu.

Teriakan lain terdengar di kamar itu saat Jongwoon menyelipkan lidahnya di antara jemarinya. Jongwoon meregangkan lubang Ryeowook selebar yang ia bisa, membuat Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan. Jongwoon tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hubungan intim di kamarnya, karena itulah dia tidak pernah menyimpan pelumas atau semacamnya. Tapi ia yakin cairan orgasme Ryeowook yang tidak ia jilat di jemarinya sudah membuatnya cukup licin.

Jari Jongwoon menghantam titik prostat Ryeowook dan Jongwoon menahan jarinya di sana. Ia memasukkan lidahnya sedalam yang ia bisa, menjilat ke manapun lidahnya sampai. Punggung Ryeowook sampai terangkat dari kasur dan air mata terus menerus keluar dari kedua mata vampir itu. Jongwoon mulai menggerakkan jarinya, perlahan pada awalnya, tapi ia semakin menambah kecepatan, menghantam titik prostat Ryeowook berkali-kali, Ryeowook mengerang dan mengerang, penisnya mengeras, ia hampir berorgasme lagi. Namun saat itu juga Jongwoon menarik keluar jari dan lidahnya, membuat punggung Ryeowook menghantam kasur dan ia menggeram dengan frustasi.

Suara napas terengah-engah terdengar selama beberapa detik sebelum Ryeowook berhasil mengatur napasnya dan menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Persetan macam apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum misterius. Ia mengagumi bagaimana Ryeowook begitu kecil, begitu indah, menggoda, mengundang, saat mulutnya terbuka dan mengerangkan namanya yang entah bagaimana terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Jongwoon, Jongwoon ingin merasakannya lagi. "Jadi," Jongwoon memulai sambil mengusap-usap pinggiran lubang Ryeowook yang basah dengan jarinya, "kau bertanya-tanya apa yang tadi kulakukan di sini?"

"Jangan," pinta Ryeowook. Jongwoon menyeringai sambil memasukkan dua jari ke dalam sana dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Ryeowook mengerang. "Hentikan."

Jongwoon menghentikan gerakan jarinya, namun tidak menariknya keluar, tepat saat Ryeowook nyaris berorgasme. Ryeowook tidak mengerti apapun tentang itu, tapi yang ia tahu penisnya terasa sakit sekali, dan dengan instingnya dia menurunkan tangannya dan bermaksud menggenggam penisnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit di sana, tapi Jongwoon menampar tangannya dan Ryeowook menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kau sudah keras sekali dan nyaris berorgasme," ujar Jongwoon sambil memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang Ryeowook dan memutarnya, membuat Ryeowook menggeram. "Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, kau tahu?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menarik keluar jemarinya dan menempelkan penisnya di pinggir lubang Ryeowook, menggosoknya perlahan di sana. "Adalah _aku_, berada di sana."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah, _lakukanlah_, Jongwoon, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi rasanya sakit sekali dan aku tidak tahan lagi!" mohon Ryeowook. Jongwoon tersenyum dan ia merayap untuk menempelkan dada mereka dan mencium Ryeowook dengan malas di rahangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ryeowook," bisik Jongwoon saat mulutnya sampai di telinga vampir itu, giginya menggigit-gigit daun telinganya, "menggodamu terlalu menyenangkan."

Ryeowook mendesis kesal, tangannya turun lagi ke bawah, namun Jongwoon menangkapnya dan menahannya di atas kasur, di kedua sisi kepala vampir itu, sementara kepalanya turun dan mengisap kulit Ryeowook, tepat di atas tulang selangkanya dan meninggalkan jejak di sana.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku meredakan rasa sakitmu itu," ujar Jongwoon, bibirnya masih menempel di dada Ryeowook, "jangan gerakkan tanganmu seenaknya. Turuti saja mauku."

"Baiklah, baik! Terserah kau! Lakukan persetan apapun yang kau mau!" jerit Ryeowook, setetes keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan Jongwoon menjilatnya sebelum menetes ke kasur, lalu menyeringai.

Jongwoon menurunkan kepalanya sampai penis Ryeowook bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Ia lalu menjilatnya, dari ujung sampai ke kepala, membasahinya dan merasakan orgasme yang sedikit menetes di ujungnya. Ryeowook mendesis, matanya menutup, merasakan otot basah itu menggoda penisnya, menjilat, mengecup, dan Ryeowook harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat Jongwoon mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jongwoon." Ryeowook bergetar, menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan—

Jongwoon mengisapnya, keras, lidahnya bermain-main dengan ujung penis Ryeowook – dan Ryeowook tahu, inilah hal yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Gulungan rasa hangat kembali Ryeowook rasakan di perutnya, mengalir ke bawah, namun saat ia hampir datang, lagi-lagi Jongwoon menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, membuat orgasme Ryeowook tertahan lagi.

Ryeowook terengah-engah, ia lelah, kesakitan, ia ingin menyudahi semuanya, tapi ia masih membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya itu, dan itu adalah Jongwoon. Namun Jongwoon justru menggodanya, senang melihatnya kesakitan, menikmati semua protesnya. Tapi tetap saja, Ryeowook menikmati bagaimana Jongwoon menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan ini sensasi baru yang ia rasakan pertama kalinya. Aneh, sakit, tapi menyenangkan.

Ryeowook merasakan tangan Jongwoon mengocok penisnya lagi, ia mengerang, lagi-lagi merasa terbakar, namun Jongwoon menahan orgasmenya _lagi_, dan Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tidak tahan.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" protes Ryeowook. Wajahnya merah, berkeringat, matanya masih basah, bibirnya merah dan membengkak. "Kumohon lakukan, Jongwoon. Aku—"

Ryeowook menarik napas cepat dan membuat protesnya terpotong saat Jongwoon memasukkan paksa empat jarinya yang sudah kering ke dalam Ryeowook, dan itu terasa sangat, sangat sakit. Jongwoon menggerakkan jarinya dengan pelan, terlalu pelan, dan dibanding rasa nikmat, yang ini hanya terasa sakit saja.

"..sakit," keluh Ryeowook, matanya menutup dan air mata kembali membasahi matanya, menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan menetes ke kasur. Jongwoon yang biasanya tidak tega melihat orang lain menangis, karena otaknya masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, ia tidak peduli.

"Kau kurang memohon. Memohonlah lagi. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu, menyetubuhimu sampai kau tidak bisa ingat apa-apa kecuali penisku di dalammu, aku berorgasme di dalam tubuhmu, lalu aku mengocok penismu sampai kau berorgasme dan aku menjilatnya sampai bersih, hah? Katakan, Ryeowook. Memohonlah."

Ryeowook mulai menangis. Jongwoon masih menggerakkan jemarinya dengan pelan, memasukkannya lebih dalam, tapi itu membakarnya sampai ke kepala. Sakit, pedih, dan Ryeowook butuh yang lebih dari ini. Ryeowook terisak beberapa kali sambil mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Iya," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, "aku ingin kau ada di dalamku, menyetubuhiku sampai aku merasa ingin meledak, sampai aku lupa segalanya, sampai hanya kau yang bisa aku ingat, dan aku menginginkannya _di sini_, _sekarang_ juga – kumohon, Jongwoon. Kumohon."

"Itu lebih baik," ujar Jongwoon sambil menyeringai dan menarik keluar jemarinya, lalu mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah sangat keras lalu berorgasme, membasahi tangannya, setidaknya untuk pelumas. Ia memandang Ryeowook yang terengah-engah di bawahnya, memohon dengan tatapan mata dan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Jongwoon masuk ke dalamnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat punggung Ryeowook melengkung dan sekali lagi terangkat dari kasur, teriakan keluar dari mulutnya, tangan mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat. Air mata keluar dari matanya, semakin deras, semakin tidak mau berhenti. Jongwoon menghantam titik prostatnya berkali-kali, dengan cepat, dengan keras, setiap hantaman membuat kepala Ryeowook berputar lebih cepat. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi kecuali Jongwoon, Jongwoon, _Jongwoon_.

"Jongwoon, ya Tuhan, Jongwoon," erang Ryeowook. Jongwoon masih belum menghentikan gerakannya, menikmati semua erangan, teriakan, desahan, desisan, _semua_ yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook tanpa kendali. Tangan Jongwoon lalu menggenggam penis Ryeowook, mengocoknya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan gerakannya sendiri di dalam Ryeowook.

"Keluarlah," perintah Jongwoon sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya. "Ayo, keluar untukku."

Tak lama, Ryeowook mengeluarkan semua yang tertahan sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu, membasahi leher dan dada Jongwoon. Tak lama, Jongwoon juga berorgasme di dalam Ryeowook, menetes keluar membasahi pahanya, dan Ryeowook terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Jongwoon merayap ke atas sampai dada mereka bertemu lagi, memaksa jarinya yang basah oleh orgasme Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Jari tengah Jongwoon mengenai ujung tenggorokan Ryeowook dan ia tersedak. "Coba kau rasakan dirimu sendiri. Jilat, jilat sampai bersih."

Ryeowook menjilat jemari Jongwoon, mengisapnya sampai tidak terasa apapun lagi di sana. Jongwoon menarik keluar jemarinya dan mencium Ryeowook perlahan, ciumannya turun ke rahang dan lehernya. Ryeowook menutup matanya, menggumam pelan, rasa shock setelah orgasmenya masih terasa.

Jongwoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook, menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua dan memeluk Ryeowook di bawah selimut itu sebelum tertidur pulas.

* * *

A/n2:MA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAFFFFFF CERITA APA INI ASDFGHJKL  
Saya bener-bener gak nyangka bisa bikin NC -_- gara-gara ini saya tambah perv deh  
Saya juga malu banget mau publish ini, makanya updatenya agak lama -_-

Mungkin dari semua chapter di cerita ini, chap ini yang paling banyak saya edit.

Oiya, maaf juga kalo adegannya kurang hot atau gimana. Euhm.. saya kan belom pernah ngalamin sendiri (MASIH KECIIIILL! NANTI AJA KALO UDAH NIKAH) dan ini, jujur, pertamakalinya saya nulis NC. Saya nulis ini waktu lagi UTS lho, buat penghilang pusing (tapi akhirnya malah tambah pusing)

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	9. Maybe, Because You're Gullible

**CHAPTER 8**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Maybe, Because You're Gullible  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

"Kalau sudah berhubungan intim itu justru menandai bahwa hubungan kalian makin erat, lho, _Hyung_," ujar Hyukjae sambil menunjuk Jongwoon dengan kentang gorengnya, membuat Jongwoon tidak jadi menyesap kopinya walaupun bibir cangkirnya sudah dijepit di antara kedua bibirnya.

Jongwoon meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. "Ta-tapi.. semalam itu aku mabuk.."

"Sama saja. Mabuk atau tidak, tetap saja hubungan intim, kan." Hyukjae memasukkan kentang gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

Pagi ini saat terbangun, Jongwoon merasa kepalanya dipukuli palu besar. _Hangover._ Lalu ia sadar kalau ia telanjang—begitu juga dengan Ryeowook di sebelahnya. Saat ingatan semalam menghantam otaknya, ia cepat-cepat mandi dan pergi keluar, berusaha menenangkan diri, bertemu Hyukjae di jalan, dan memutuskan untuk sarapan dengannya.

"Aahh.. harus bilang apa aku pada Ryeowook kalau pulang nanti." Jongwoon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menggeram. Hyukjae menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Perasaanmu berbelit-belit sekali, sih, _Hyung_. Bilang saja kalau kau mencintainya dan tidak akan ada lagi masalah di antara kalian."

"Masalahnya adalah, aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan soal vampir ini! Ini membuatku gila!"

Hyukjae bersedekap dan bersandar di kursinya, menatap Jongwoon sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia ingat masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya saat ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Donghae adalah seorang vampir. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mencintainya, dan yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjalaninya saja.

"_Hyung_," ujar Hyukjae, "semua jadi masalah justru karena kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Coba kau jalani saja, nikmati saja, terima saja apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu, aku yakin kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ryeowook di hidupmu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya karena itu takdirmu. Tapi kau masih keras kepala dengan bilang kalau dia mengganggu hidupmu. Kalau kau terus-terusan mengatakannya kau akan pusing sendiri, _Hyung_."

"Memangnya dulu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

Hyukjae tertawa. "Aku? Dengan Donghae? Ryeowook atau Donghae belum pernah cerita padamu, ya? Dulu saat awal Donghae datang ke dunia manusia itu insting vampirnya entah kenapa belum tumbuh atau semacamnya. Jadi ia mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu sebagai pembersih studio dance tempat aku latihan. Karena aku sering latihan sendiri sampai malam, aku sering bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya kami bersahabat dan jadi sering jalan-jalan bareng tanpa tahu kalau dia vampir dan aku adalah jodohnya. Saat akhirnya insting vampirnya muncul, dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Kalau dia vampir. Kalau aku Yang Terpilih. Karena aku juga sudah suka padanya, aku terima saja kenyataan yang ada tanpa banyak ambil pusing."

Jongwoon menelengkan kepalanya. "Cerita yang agak aneh."

"Memang aneh, tapi kalau dikenang rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengulang masa-masa kami masih bersahabat dulu."

"Kau lebih suka jadi sahabat daripada jadi pacarnya?"

"Ya, bukan begitu maksudku. Dulu dia masih sangat polos."

"Tunggu, berapa lama kalian bersahabat sebelum dia mengaku kalau dia vampir?"

"Hmm.. hampir sebulan."

"Lalu selama itu dia minum apa? Vampir kan harus minum darah manusia dulu sebelum bisa makan makanan manusia? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup selama itu?"

Hyukjae terdiam. "Iya, ya. Kok, aku tidak pernah kepikiran. Nanti aku coba tanyakan, deh." Hyukjae mengambil sebatang kentang goreng sebelum menatap Jongwoon lagi. "_Hyung_, sekarang kau pulang dan perjelas masalah dengan Ryeowook."

"Tapi aku harus bicara apa? Aku juga tidak tahu dia mau bicara denganku atau tidak."

Hyukjae mengunyah dan menelan kentang gorengnya sebelum bicara. "Coba ajak berduaan dulu. Diamkan dulu 10 menit. Nanti baru ajak dia bicara pelan-pelan. Ryeowook itu anak baik, kok. Dia pasti mau mendengarkan."

"Ya, sudah. Akan aku coba." Jongwoon mengambil jaketnya yang disampirkan di sandaran kursi dan memakainya, lalu berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan, ya. Semuanya nanti aku yang bayar."

"Lho?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Aku bayar sendiri saja."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja rasa terimakasihku karena sudah mau mendengarkan."

"Ya, sudah. Daah, _Hyung_." Hyukjae melambai pelan.

"Dah. Nanti aku telepon." Jongwoon balas melambai dan pergi.

Jongwoon berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar, lalu keluar toko. Hyukjae mengambil satu lagi kentang gorengnya, namun sebelum ia sempat menggigitnya, ponselnya berdering, ada yang menelepon. Sambil mendecak kesal, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan salah satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat Donghae meneleponnya.

"Halo. Ini Hyukjae."

"_Kau di mana?_"

"Masih sarapan. Kenapa?"

"_Pulang sekarang, dong!_"

"Ada apa?"

"_Ryeowook mampir ke rumah._"

Hyukjae melirik bangku tempat Jongwoon duduk tadi. "Telat," gumamnya.

"_Apa?_"

"Tidak. Aku pulang sekarang."

"_Cepat, ya!_"

"Iya, iya.."

**oooooooooooooo**

Saat Hyukjae sampai di apartemennya, Ryeowook sedang minum teh dengan Donghae. Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Donghae dan meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan Donghae untuknya. Mata Hyukjae tidak bisa lepas dari Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook," panggil Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae. "Kau ke sini.. jalan kaki?"

Wajah Ryeowook terlihat bingung. "Iya, aku jalan kaki. 'Kan tidak ada yang mengantar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa jalan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak sakit?"

"Apa yang sakit?"

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya, lalu menatap Donghae bingung. "Dulu waktu kita pertamakali begitu, kau tidak bisa jalan seharian, 'kan," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Eh?" Hyukjae kembali menatap Donghae dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Kalian belum bicara apa-apa?"

"Belum ada. Hanya basa-basi. Tapi Ryeowook bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, makanya aku suruh kamu pulang. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Jongwoon _Hyung_," jelas Donghae.

"Pantas. Tapi, soal itu." Hyukjae bersedekap sambil bersandar di sandaran sofa. "Tadi aku bertemu Jongwoon _Hyung_. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Mereka berdua ini tadi malam sepertinya 'bertengkar' di kasur," jawab Hyukjae, agak menyeringai. Donghae membelalak kaget.

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Apa? Kami tidak bertengkar, kami—"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan," potong Hyukjae.

"Oh."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae sambil melotot ke arah Ryeowook.

"Tidak tahu. Waktu Jongwoon pulang, dia sempoyongan. Dia lalu mandi, tapi mandinya belum selesai, dia sudah keluar duluan, katanya pusing. Tapi aku belum minum darahnya dari sore jadi aku minta dia cepat mandi supaya aku cepat minum darahnya juga. Lalu tahu-tahu dia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, jadinya aku menghisap darahnya dari bibirnya. Setelah itu dia mendorongku ke kasur dan—"

"Stop!" potong Hyukjae. "Kami tahu kelanjutannya. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dia bilang padaku kalau tadi malam dia mabuk, makanya dia melakukannya."

"Mabuk?"

"Dia minum alkohol dan itu mengambil alih kesadarannya, makanya, mungkin dia tidak benar-benar sadar saat melakukannya. Padahal, sebenarnya, manusia melakukan itu kalau saling mencintai."

Ryeowook terdiam. "Berarti.. itu artinya dia belum mencintaiku, iya kan?"

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Dia akan mencintaimu. Pasti," bantah Hyukjae.

"Benar. Sekeras kepala apapun dia sekarang, dia sebenarnya sudah mencintaimu. Tenang saja," tambah Donghae. Tapi wajah Ryeowook masih terlihat ragu.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Jongwoon _Hyung_ untuk bicara denganmu. Besok 'kan sudah Senin, kalau dia sibuk, nanti kalian tidak sempat membicarakan ini," suruh Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang. Terimakasih, ya," ujar Ryeowook sambil agak membungkuk sedikit, lalu keluar. Hyukjae menghela napas.

"Susah sekali menyatukan dua orang itu," keluh Hyukjae. "Jongwoon _Hyung_ gengsian, sih."

Donghae hanya mengangguk. Mereka terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri trotoar sambil menunduk, tidak yakin ingin pulang sekarang. Saat ia bangun, Jongwoon sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Ia langsung mencuci seprai yang basah lalu mandi karena badannya lengket. Ia tidak tahu mau bicara apa pada Jongwoon setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar, tidak jadi langsung pulang ke apartemen Jongwoon. Meskipun ia lemas karena belum minum darah pria itu, tapi ia butuh menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Taman di dekat stasiun jadi tempat pilihan Ryeowook. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku dan menatap sekumpulan anak yang sedang bermain bola. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia bosan, dan akhirnya hanya bermain dengan jarinya.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam duduk di sana, seorang pria tinggi menghampirinya.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya," jawab Ryeowook tanpa curiga.

Pria itu menyeringai.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon membanting remote tv dengan kesal. Ryeowook masih belum pulang. Padahal ia sudah menelepon Hyukjae yang mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook sudah pulang sejak pagi. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Ryeowook ada di rumah. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Jongwoon menelepon ponsel Ryeowook tapi tidak diangkat.

"Jangan-jangan dia marah padaku.. bagaimana ini.." keluh Jongwoon sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mematikan tv dan mematikan laptop yang ia lupa matikan setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dua jam yang lalu. Jongwoon melirik jam dinding sekali lagi sebelum melompat ke kasur dan tertidur.

**oooooooooooooo**

Bangun tanpa Ryeowook di rumah bukanlah hal yang Jongwoon harapkan, tapi sayangnya memang itulah yang terjadi. Dan saat ini, rasa kesalnya kemarin berubah penuh menjadi rasa khawatir. Ryeowook tidak bisa dihubunginya, Hyukjae dan Donghae mengaku tidak tahu dan bahkan sudah membantunya mencari Ryeowook, namun hasilnya nihil. Itulah kenapa Jongwoon berangkat kuliah dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Sayangnya Donghae tidak bisa diharapkan," ujar Hyukjae saat sedang makan siang di kantin dengan Jongwoon, "biar bagaimanapun sebentar lagi aku akan bertransformasi, jadi kekuatan vampir milik Donghae semakin berkurang. Sebenarnya mereka punya satu saudara lagi, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Kibum, yang sayangnya adalah nama pasaran, dan Donghae tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begini lama-lama aku yang mati," keluh Jongwoon, "Ryeowook belum minum darahku sejak kemarin."

"Jangan egois begitu," tegur Hyukjae, "kalian saling membutuhkan untuk tetap hidup."

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak punya petunjuk samasekali." Jongwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Berdoa saja penculiknya meneleponmu," ujar Hyukjae.

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit menatap Hyukjae. "Darimana kau tahu kalau dia diculik?" tanya Jongwoon curiga.

Hyukjae mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya perkiraan sementara saja. Aku merasa Ryeowook bukan orang yang akan marah sampai tidak mau pulang seperti ini. Jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan, ya, diculik," jelas Hyukjae.

Jongwoon berpikir sebentar. "Iya juga, sih," ujarnya ragu.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Jongwoon melanjutkan kelasnya dalam keadaan yang semakin suram. Teman-temannya bingung dan menjauhinya. Sepanjang pelajaran, ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan langit-langit kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Berkali-kali dosennya menegurnya karena tidak memperhatikan. Namun kemampuan Jongwoon di bidang seni suara yang sangat baik membuatnya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan mendadak dosennya dengan tepat.

Di tengah lamunannya yang kesekian kali, tiba-tiba ceruk lehernya berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Ia mendesis dan mengambil ponselnya, menyalakan kamera depan untuk melihat lehernya. Ia membelalak saat lukanya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah. Baru lima detik melihat lukanya itu, ponselnya bergetar, nomor tidak dikenal menelepon. Ia menunduk sampai kepalanya nyaris sejajar dengan meja agar tidak ketahuan.

"Halo?"

"_Halo._"

"Siapa ini?"

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting aku tahu kalau kau Jongwoon, dan Ryeowook—_"

"Kau tahu di mana Ryeowook?!" tanya Jongwoon kaget, namun sebisa mungkin tetap bersuara pelan.

"_Lebih tepatnya, akulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak pulang ke rumahmu._"

_Perkiraan Hyukjae benar_, pikir Jongwoon, _Ryeowook diculik_. "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Jongwoon, mulai panik.

"_Ah? Bukankah kau sedang sekolah sekarang? Maaf mengganggumu, teleponnya akan kututup, jadi—_"

"Katakan di mana Ryeowook sekarang!" desak Jongwoon.

"_Reruntuhan pabrik di belakang kawasan pabrik Seoul. Di barat, Bekas gudang_."

Jongwoon langsung menutup teleponnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dosennya langsung memelototinya.

"Kim Jongwoon! Apalagi yang mau kau lakukan?! Bengong sepanjang pelajaran dan sekarang mau keluar seenaknya?!"

Tapi Jongwoon tidak menggubrisnya dan mempercepat langkahnya keluar wilayah kampus. Beruntung, ada sebuah bis yang sedang berhenti saat ia sampai di halte. Ia melompat ke dalam dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengendarai lebih cepat.

Jongwoon sampai di kawasan pabrik Seoul dan langsung mengikuti letak matahari yang telah menunjukkan arah Barat. Ia berjalan cepat ke bagian luar kawasan pabrik dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari pegawai pabrik yang bekerja di luar. Ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan ke arah Barat.

Sesampainya di bangunan pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai, ia masuk ke dalam dan tetap berjalan ke arah Barat, menuju gudang. Bekas bangunan itu hanya tinggal tembok dan tidak beratap. Mesin-mesin pun sudah tidak ada di sana. Jongwoon melewati pintu gudang dan tangannya terkepal.

Saat ia masuk ke gudang itu, ia mendapati Ryeowook sedang diikat di sebuah kursi, selembar kain tebal dijepit di antara giginya dan diikat kuat di belakang kepalanya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara, matanya bengkak dan Jongwoon berasumsi Ryeowook telah menangis lama. Mata Jongwoon langsung tertuju pada tangan kiri Ryeowook yang dibiarkan terkulai, pergelangan tangannya diiris dan darah mengucur deras dari sana. Belum sempat Jongwoon berpikir banyak mengenai hal itu, matanya menangkap sosok pria yang berpakaian serba hitam dan berdiri di belakang Ryeowook sambil menyeringai ke arah Jongwoon.

"Kau Kim Jongwoon," ujar pria itu.

"Ya, aku Jongwoon. Apa urusanmu dengan Ryeowook?"

"Kalau aku ada urusan dengan anak ini, itu berarti ada hubungannya denganmu juga," jawabnya. "Sebelumnya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Lee Sungmin, vampir asisten Para Tetua yang dikirim ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

Jongwoon mengernyit. "Masalah siapa? Kami?"

"Ya, kudengar anak ini mengalami masalah denganmu. Namun, kau yang bermasalah. Kau tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai jodohmu sekuat apapun dia berusaha meyakinkanmu. Kau menyangsikan perasaanmu sendiri. Padahal kau sebenarnya sudah mencintainya. Kenapa harus gengsi? Toh tidak ada yang tahu. Apa susahnya mengakui perasaanmu sendiri?"

Tangan Jongwoon mengepal. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan manusia."

"Bukannya aku tidak mengerti, tapi vampir dan manusia memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk saling mengerti." Sungmin lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi gel berwarna biru, yang sekilas terlihat seperti gel rambut. "Kudengar kau pernah ingin menghilangkan luka di lehermu," ujar Sungmin.

"Ya, memang. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Karena aku kemarin dari tempat Para Tetua langsung ke sini," ujar Sungmin sambil memutar botol itu di tangannya, "aku bawa cairan yang asli."

Mata Jongwoon dan Ryeowook membelalak bersamaan. Jongwoon menatap botol itu dengan tidak percaya, sementara Ryeowook terlihat akan menangis lagi melihat Jongwoon yang terlihat berusaha memutuskan. Sungmin menyeringai dan melempar botol itu ke arah Jongwoon. Jongwoon menangkapnya dan menantapnya ragu. Ryeowook langsung menggelinjang panik, kaget karena tiba-tiba Jongwoon memegang botol itu.

"Perjalananmu dari kampus ke sini sekitar dua jam," Sungmin memulai, "dengan kata lain, sudah dua jam sejak aku mengiris pergelangan tangan anak ini. Sudah dua jam darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan itu. Sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan itu adalah, aku sedang membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya lebih cepat, gunakan cairan di dalam botol itu. Tumpahkan ke jarimu dan oleskan ke lehermu. Kim Ryeowook akan mati dan hubungan kalian akan berakhir begitu saja, dan setelah itu kau bisa pulang dengan tenang. Bagaimana?" seringai Sungmin makin lebar.

Jongwoon memandang botol di tangannya dengan ragu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, berusaha memutuskan.

"Lakukanlah," ujar Sungmin, "lakukanlah kalau kau memang tidak mencintainya."

Ryeowook semakin panik, matanya mulai basah, dan setetes air matanya mengalir ke pipinya saat tangan Jongwoon terangkat dan memutar tutup botol kecil itu. Ryeowook pada akhirnya hanya diam dan menatap Jongwoon lekat-lekat, menunggu, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Jongwoon membuang tutup botolnya ke tanah, lalu menatap Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini," ujar Jongwoon dengan sedih. Ryeowook makin diam. Tubuhnya langsung lemas, pasrah dengan keputusan Jongwoon.

Namun tanpa diduga, Jongwoon membalik botol itu sampai semua isinya tumpah ke tanah, lalu menjatuhkan botolnya dan menginjaknya dengan keras di bawah sol sepatunya sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Ryeowook membelalak. Jongwoon menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku mencintai Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon _mencintai _Kim Ryeowook, kau dengar itu?! Lepaskan dia sekarang!" bentak Jongwoon.

Sungmin tersenyum puas, lalu melepaskan ikatan di badan dan di mulut Ryeowook dan menghilang dalam kabut lembut. Jongwoon cepat-cepat menghampiri Ryeowook dan Ryeowook jatuh di pelukan Jongwoon. Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sampai berdarah dan mencium Ryeowook, membiarkan vampir itu menghisap darahnya sebanyak yang ia butuhkan. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu selama hampir dua menit, dan saat mereka saling melepas bibir, luka di pergelangan tangan Ryeowook juga sudah menutup. Mereka saling menatap dan Ryeowook mulai menangis, lalu memeluk Jongwoon erat-erat.

**oooooooooooooo**

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan dari pabrik, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook akhirnya sampai di apartemen Jongwoon. Karena lelah, Jongwoon langsung berbaring di atas kasur dan Ryeowook duduk di tepi kasur. Jongwoon menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya.

"Jongwoon," panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmm," sahut Jongwoon pelan.

"So-soal kata-katamu tadi.."

Jongwoon membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Ryeowook. "Untuk yang kali ini aku serius. Aku yakin dengan kata-kataku tadi. Makanya.. kau juga tidak perlu ragu denganku lagi. Aku sudah menerimamu. Kau milikku dan aku mengakuinya."

"B-benarkah?"

Jongwoon menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan cepat sampai tubuh Ryeowook menghantam kasur, lalu menarik pinggang vampir itu dan memeluknya sedekat mungkin. Ryeowook membelalak, kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Jongwoon. Jarak hidung mereka tidak sampai 2 cm, dada mereka saling menempel dan bahkan Jongwoon masih memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat-erat, mata Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"Kok, kau jadi tidak percaya padaku? Aku perlu mengatakannya berapa kali, hah?" tanya Jongwoon serius.

"Bukan – bukan begitu, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak, jadi—"

Kalimat Ryeowook tidak sempat selesai karena Jongwoon sudah keburu menciumnya dengan lembut. Pada awalnya Ryeowook memang kaget dan diam saja, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menangkupkan wajah Jongwoon dengan tangannya. Jongwoon menelengkan kepalanya, mencari _angle_ yang tepat. Tidak lama, Jongwoon melepas bibirnya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ryeowook dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

"Aku ulangi lagi, Kim Ryeowook," ujar Jongwoon, "aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum malu dan memeluk leher Jongwoon erat-erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

**oooooooooooooo**

Setelah insiden penculikan Ryeowook di hari Senin, semua hal langsung terasa normal bagi Jongwoon. Kuliahnya tidak tercecer dan pekerjaannya bisa diselesaikannya dengan baik. Berangkat dan pulang dengan Ryeowook di rumah akan menjadi hal yang biasa lagi.

Hari Rabu, Ryeowook menjemput Jongwoon ke kampusnya. Jongwoon sudah minta ijin untuk cuti kerja dan berjanji akan mengajak Ryeowook pergi kencan. Banyaknya tugas kuliah dan kegiatan kampus di akhir minggu membuat Jongwoon terpaksa memilih kencan di hari kerja. Namun, Hyukjae justru mengajaknya ke taman.

"Aku mau kencan dengan Ryeowook, aku sudah pesan tempat—"

"Ikut saja dulu, _Hyung_," potong Hyukjae. "Sebentar, kok."

Sebagai senior yang baik, Jongwoon menuruti keinginan Hyukjae. Ryeowook mengatakan ia tidak keberatan, namun sebenarnya ia agak kecewa. Namun ketika melihat vampir yang menculiknya ada di taman dan mengobrol dengan Donghae, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pria tinggi yang membawanya ke pabrik juga ada di sana. Si Pria Tinggi itu tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang juga membuat Jongwoon kaget.

"Tunggu dulu!" suara keras Jongwoon membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Hai, _Hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jongwoon sewot.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik tanya, ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Sebenarnya begini, lho, _Hyung_," ujar Hyukjae sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan mulutnya secara vertikal. "Sebenarnya.. penculikan Ryeowook hari Senin kemarin itu.. rencanaku dan Donghae."

"APA?!" teriak Jongwoon dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami, tapi.. kami benar-benar ingin menyatukan kalian dan merasa tidak ada cara lain, jadi.." Donghae menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Jongwoon menatap Sungmin dengan serius. "Lalu.. Lee Sungmin, ini sebenarnya…"

"Ah, aku hanya vampir biasa," aku Sungmin. "Soal utusan Para Tetua dan yang lainnya itu bohongan. Semuanya aku dengar dari Hyukjae dan Donghae."

"Dia vampirku, lho, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun (yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti pamer daripada berujar) sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Pantas saja kau ada di sini, astaga.." Jongwoon menepuk dahinya. "Berarti, cairan penghilang luka yang kemarin juga.."

"Yap, itu juga bohong," ujar Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Jongwoon menghela napas dengan frustasi. "Kenapa sih kalian para vampir lagi-lagi mengerjaiku..?" tanya Jongwoon lelah.

"Mungkin, karena kau gampang ditipu," jawab Hyukjae sambil tertawa kecil.

Jongwoon memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal, lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook dan melangkah dari sana. "Tahu, ah! Ayo, Ryeowook! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Waah, selamat berkencan, ya~" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Sukses, ya, _Hyung_! Fighting!" Hyukjae menambahkan.

* * *

A/n:Chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah (?) cerita ini! 3100 kata coy! Tadinya pengen sekitaran 2500 kata seperti biasa, tapi kok masih banyak yang pengen ditulis. Yaudah saya ikutin aja otak dan jari saya. Jadinya ternyata 600 kata lebih banyak. Well, it's worth it. Lagian, ini kan chapter terakhir sebelum epilog, jadi patut dipanjangin xD  
Pas saya ngedit, saya sendiri mikir 'kok jadi gini' gitu. Saya tuh pengen banyakin Kyuminnya, tapi kayaknya otak dan jari ga bisa diajak kompromi, yaudah deh, jadinya begini.  
Sepertinya saya jadi mengecewakan banyak orang /halah/ dalam cerita ini TT maaf lho yaa

Btw soal chapter kemaren xD begitu saya ganti rate jadi M, banyak pembaca baru berdatangan xDD dasar kalian semua yadong! wkwk  
Saya sudah menduga kalau review-review yang berdatangan isinya bakal mengkritik adegan NC yang kurang hot, wawaw -_- ternyata takdir saya bukan jadi penulis NC, padahal saya pengen banget bisa /plak/ yaudalah saya kapok, gamau nulis NC lagi yey .-.

Kita bertemu lagi di epilog! Tunggu, yaaa~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	10. Epilog

**EPILOG**

Title:Because You're The Chosen One – Epilog  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Seorang vampir sudah pasti mencintai manusia yang sudah dipilih untuknya, namun si manusia belum tentu mencintai vampirnya. Tidak mudah untuk mencintai seorang vampir, tapi mereka _harus_ mencintai satu sama lain..

* * *

Duapuluhtiga kali kencan, empat kali berhubungan intim dalam waktu setahun. Kegiatan mereka memang begitu-begitu saja, namun tidak lantas melonggarkan hubungan mereka. Jongwoon sempat mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam transformasinya menjadi vampir, meskipun Hyukjae sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ryeowook pun tidak lantas diam, berkali-kali ia menyemangati kekasihnya itu agar tidak menyerah, dan Jongwoon sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan keadaannya saat ini. Darah yang ia tidak suka karena bau anyirnya, kini terasa sangat manis.

Ryeowook yang saat ini sudah benar-benar bisa terlihat seperti manusia normalpun mulai mengambil pekerjaan tetap sebagai barista di sebuah coffee shop yang mana Kyuhyun juga bekerja di sana karena bosan hanya diam di rumah menunggu Jongwoon pulang.

Di hari di mana sudah setahun mereka menjalani hubungan mereka, Jongwoon mengajak Ryeowook untuk kencan ke pantai. Ryeowook yang selama ini hanya melihat laut dari tv sangat gembira dan antusias. Pantai yang dipilih Jongwoon adalah pantai yang sepi dan agak jauh dari jalan besar, dan hari itu juga bukan musim liburan, sehingga mereka benar-benar berdua saja di pantai itu.

"Indah sekalii~" ucap Ryeowook gembira sambil memandang matahari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat. Sejak melihat drama di mana sepasang kekasih melihat _sunset_ bersama di pantai, ia selalu ingin melakukannya, dan Jongwoon mengabulkannya bahkan tanpa Ryeowook memintanya.

"Tenggelamnya masih lama," ujar Jongwoon, "kita jalan-jalan saja dulu."

Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongwoon, lalu menariknya dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Sudah setahun, ya.." ujar Ryeowook. "Rasanya banyak hal yang sudah terjadi."

"Sangat banyak." Jongwoon mengangguk. "Terutama pada awal hubungan kita."

Ryeowook meninju lengan Jongwoon. "Kalau ingat itu jadi kesal, tahu. Kau dulu menyebalkan, keras kepala, gengsian, bodoh. Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku menjadi kekasih orang yang seperti itu."

Jongwoon menyentak tangan Ryeowook sampai vampir itu berhenti berjalan, menariknya dan memeluknya. "Apa kau pikir kau pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, hah?"

"Tentu saja pantas!" Ryeowook berusaha mendorong dada Jongwoon. "Itu benar, 'kan!"

Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook ke laut dan Ryeowook merasakan gelombang dingin saat air menyentuh kakinya, dan berteriak kaget saat Jongwoon menjatuhkannya. Air menciprat dengan keras dan celana pendek selutut yang dipakai Ryeowook langsung basah semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Ryeowook. Jongwoon tertawa.

"Main di laut memang harus begitu," ujar Jongwoon, masih tertawa.

"Awas kau, ya!" ancam Ryeowook sambil berdiri dan mengejar Jongwoon yang sudah kabur duluan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Mereka duduk di atas pasir, dari kepala sampai kaki masih basah karena bermain air terlalu lama, Ryeowook di antara kaki Jongwoon, punggung menempel erat ke dada pria itu, tangan Jongwoon di depan perut Ryeowook dan Ryeowook memeganginya lembut. Mereka menatap matahari yang perlahan-lahan semakin turun ke bawah.

"Indah sekali, ya. Aku sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama," ujar Ryeowook pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari matahari yang perlahan-lahan semakin tidak terlihat.

"Kau masih lebih indah dari itu," bisik Jongwoon di telinga Ryeowook. "Ini juga sudah kuimpikan sejak lama. Bisa berdua saja denganmu di tempat seperti ini," tambahnya, bibirnya mulai bermain dengan daun telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook selalu tertawa tiap mendengar kata-kata gombal Jongwoon. Mereka melanjutkan menatap matahari yang semakin turun. Suasana semakin gelap, dan mereka terbawa suasana. Setelah matahari benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Jongwoon mengajak Ryeowook kembali ke penginapan untuk istirahat. Jongwoon berdiri lebih dulu dan menarik tangan Ryeowook sampai vampir itu berdiri. Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pasir yang menempel di celananya, tapi karena terlalu banyak pasir di sana, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap Jongwoon di depannya. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluk leher Jongwoon, membuat pria itu tersentak dan menciumnya lembut. Jongwoon tidak perlu kaget dua kali untuk memeluk pinggang vampir itu dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang hanya sepuluh detik itu, sudah cukup melukiskan cinta abadi mereka.

("Ryeowook-_ah_, tahu, tidak. Ciuman tadi itu, ciuman paling asin yang pernah kulakukan."

"Bibirmu juga asin, tahu!")

**-THE END-**

A/n:Akhirnya selesai jugaa :D lega banget rasanya xD banyak kendala dalam penulisan cerita ini, tapi selesainya ternyata lancar-lancar aja, bagus deeeh~  
Saya akan sangat terkesan dan berterimakasih kalau pembaca mau ngasih kesan-kesannya selama membaca dan kekurangan-kekurangan saya dalam menulis cerita ini `-`)/ itu akan sangat membantu untuk cerita-cerita saya selanjutnya  
Ke depannya mungkin saya bakal banyak nulis oneshot seperti biasa, karena nulis chaptered itu, jujur aja, susah -,-v dan pairing yewook bakal merajalela (?) di ff-ff saya yang selanjutnyaah, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalau saya bakal nulis pair yang lain jugaw

Akhir kata, makasih buat semua pembaca yang udah bersedia menyediakan sedikit waktunya buat membaca cerita ini hehe ^^ apalagi yang nungguin, yang ngecek udah apdet atau belum, saya yakin ada yang kayak gitu (pede tingkat provinsi), makasih buanget xD sama kalo ada silent reader juga.. ah sebenernya saya rada ilfil sama silent reader, padahal itu kerjaan saya jaman dulu .-.v /plak/

Terus dari beberapa pembaca yang review kemaren, kok ada beberapa yang gak menyadari kalau kemaren itu chap terakhir? Padahal di summary sama di author note juga udah ditulis .-. buat pembaca macam ini, saya mau ngasih tau aja kalo author note itu penting buat dibaca ^^ banyak informasi yang bisa diterima mengenai ff yang kalian baca, karena 'kan gak mungkin ngasih tau info di tengah-tengah ff? Selain ganggu cerita, itu juga ngelanggar aturan.  
Aduh sok tua kan gue wakakak

Makasih buat yang udah baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B

Sampai jumpa ^^

-nanas


End file.
